Power Rangers Dino Thunder Season 2
by Gyotso
Summary: The Power Rangers Dino Thunder are back and better than ever. They've joined up with old friends and new allies to fight new villains that are even more powerful than they were just a few months ago...This goes for all my stories: I typically wait for a review good/bad to make my next chapter. So the more you guys review the more Ill update the story...
1. Prologue

Prologue

Once upon a time there was a great danger to the human race. Connor Ethan and Kira were chosen to defend earth in a time of need. After accepting their destinies, the trio grew closer as they battled the worst villains the universe had to offer. Their mentor Tommy Oliver soon joined them and became the Black ranger. Not long after Trent Mercer followed them into battle assuming the role of the White Dino Ranger. They used all of their powers to destroy Mesogog. They had absolutely no power left.

That was several months ago.

Until…

A spark in the universe of all space and time brings forth a young man who's destiny is to save the one's who need saving.

Even with Mesogog's defeat, the forces of evil aren't finished with the rangers yet. A new villain has emerged and is planning to mold the world into his father's image. Now the ranger's must join forces with Tommy's long lost friend and ex girlfriend to defeat this new monster, and save the world.


	2. Episode 1 The Kid

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Season 2

Episode 1

Preview;

Last May the Power Rangers fought for their lives againstthe evil dinosaur , 2 months later they must resume their duties asprotectors of the world.

Story time Hope you Enjoy

POV **Kira**

It was dark in the school.

Connor, Ethan, and Kira were walking to school on Friday the 13 2005. Only problem was that the new/old principal Randall had asked the 3 of them to attend a meeting about the Power Rangers, naturally they had to , and it was the middle of JULY.

Ethan "I wonder why Elsa, I mean Randall wants us to meet her and Dr. O at the school?

Kira; "I wish I knew"

Connor; "Yea... me too."

(He spoke halfheartedly)

Kira; "You know something. Don't you?"

Connor; "Maybe I know something maybe I don't."

[she looks at him skeptically]

"Ok fine. But I can't tell you everything...It has to do with time. And the color red."

Ethan: "Dude I'm a master code-breaker and even I don't know what that means."

► A kid wearing a green shirt walked by hurriedly and tripped on a nearby rock. Dropping all of his stuff.]

Kid: "Accidenti."

►When he noticed they were looking at him he said one word.

Kid: "Sorry."

Kira; It's no problem really. Here let me help you.

► She picked up an open notebook titled Songs Finished

"You write songs?"

Kid: "I used too."

[He seemed grumpy clearly not wanting her to

pursue any further]

Connor: "Here let me help." ► Not noticing how grumpy the kid obviously was

[He bent down and picked up a picture of aguy wearing a soccer shirt that was autographed]

Connor: "Ronaldinho? He's a good player."

[Ethan bent down and picked up the last few items. A folder on top of a laptop]

Ethan: "Sweet laptop. Whats the folder for?"

Kid: Project. "Listen I have to go. Catch you around."

►He ran.

►Little did they know that that kid had a grand destiny. But that's off topic.

Kira: "He sure was in a hurry."

{Absent mindedly she looked to Connor as she began scrolling her mind to tell the others what she had forgotten but

the memory itself was not there}

Connor: "What?" ►Clearly trying to hide something.

Ethan obviously noticing the tension interrupted; "Maybe we should hurry to the school. They'll be waiting for us."

Kira hid her face to hide her blushing.

She **had **to keep what happened a secret.

►They sprinted to the building and walked to the classroom that they used to share 1st period in.]

[This is where it started, she thought, trying to figure out what she was forgetting. She knew it was

important. She closed her eyes for a nanosecond and was filled with the contents of her past.]

She thought of the first time she had morphed, how powerful she felt. Then in an instant her memory changed to

what had almost destroyed her and her friends. Mesogog.

(Dr. Oliver turned down a hall and noticed the trio and went over to greet them) O: Hey guys. Glad you could make it.

[Connor's attention was drawn to some High Schooler sitting alone in the

hallway. He also noticed that there was a banner a ways down the hallway that said FRESHMAN ORIENTATION]

Ethan; "No problem Dr. O. What's up?"

O;[ [He opened his mouth to speak but he said nothing instead looking curiously at Connor.]

[Connor walked over to where the boy who was almost 6 feet tall was sitting, somehow

the boy had sensed Connor because he

looked up and was immediately alert.]

Connor: Are you all right?

Kid: Huh? ►He was practically crying but it seemed that he was holding it back.]

►Kira covered her mouth with her hands as she realized it was the same boy who had tripped earlier. Though she was not sure why this startled her.

Connor: What's wrong?"

[He looked at him as though he came from a place where kindness was long gone.]

Kid: "I'm fine" ► He wiped his eyes and stood up.

Connor; Come on. What's wrong? Tell me? ►He said now looking up at him.

►The boy looked down on him suspiciously.

Kid: People don't like me [he said simply] I have that effect on people I'm afraid. My height causes people to think I am a jock and am one of the tough guys but I am just a violent. What's more is my age. I went to the Freshman orientation even though I will be a sophomore in August but I'm new in town. Guess that blew up in my face. Plus I need to learn how to navigate this new school I am attending.

Connor: "Oh. I see. Well if you ever have troubles with bullies, finding friends, finding your classes come talk to me.

Kid:"Strange to need help. Normally I try to help people. No one's helped me in a long time."

And he walked away while thanking Connor. Clearly

Ethan; "That was weird." They finished their walk as Dr. Oliver pulled out the keys to his classroom and opened the door. "So now can we go on to why you called us here."

O: Well, to be honest even I don't know. I got a call on the DTEC about 3 hours ago telling me

'The color returns in full circle'

Then about an hour ago I recieved another message and it said

'Where it began, you have 15 minutes to be on time. I will remain for one hour'"

Kira: "Have you ever gotten messages like that?"

O; "Never. Not even from any of my old comrades." It seemed as though he purposefully avoided the word _friends_. Not that he needed to say more. Kira knew as well as Connor and Ethan that he was the original green ranger. He had met a lot of rangers. But it had never occured to her that maybe all of them weren't as tight as they once were. 'Tight?' She asked herself. 'I've been hanging out with Connor and his Jock friends way too much.'

And that's what concerns me. I talked to Elsa, I mean Randall and she didn't have any ideas so she sent for you 3."

Connor: "Ok so we know this. Someone has sent you 2 messages each have to do with the other. One says something about a color and the other is time."

Ethan: "And we came here because this is where we all had 1st period together. So where is this mystery person?"

Kira: "Well maybe not. I mean we started in different places and all met here by fate."

Connor: "I don't know"

Ethan: "Or do you?"

Connor: "What?" ► He was now assuming his old Connor expression. *Very Confused*

Kira: Yeah. Connor didn't you say it has to do with time and your color? Didn't you tell us that you weren't allowed to say what was going on?"

Connor: "Um..."

O; "Connor, is this true? If it is you have a responsibility to me and your fellow (ex)rangers to tell us what's going on."

Connor: "I'm sorry. I was talking to Randall a couple of weeks ago on my Dino Thunder Emergency Communicator [DTEC] she told me that my color would play an important role in all of time and space. She told me I had to keep quiet. Even from…[ He subconsciously looked glanced at Kira}

►Ethan noticed this but said nothing.

O:► He seemed to ponder this for a moment. "Well even so, you should have told us. Even after the rangers disbanded we always kept in touch and always told each other the truth."

Ethan: "Yeah just because we're not Rangers anymore doesn't mean you can keep secrets. Weren't you the one who gave that whole speech to Trent about being truthful?"

►Connor did not have an answer for that.

►It hit her in the gut what she was trying to remember. She fell over right before the new kid

ran in the room and knelt at her side. He was singing. But not a song. Not even a poem.

It was a hymn, a hymn to Apollo The Greek God of Medicine

Connor: KIRA!

**CREDITS**

**THANKS FOR WATCHING!**

**THIS IS THE FIRST EPISODE**

**IN**

**POWER RANGERS DINO**

**THUNDER SEASON 2**

**PRODUCER**

**thechosenjoshua**

**All rights go to their**

**respective owners.**

**Reviews Please. Follow for more**

**Power Rangers**

**Dino thunder**

**NEXT TIME ON POWER RANGERS DINO THUNDER**

**Find out what happens to Kira.**

**A return that will keep you on the edge of your keyboard waiting for more.**

**AND A secret that has been hidden from Tommy Oliver for well over a decade!**


	3. Episode 2 Time For The Past

Power Rangers Dino Thunder

Season 2

Episode 2

TIME FOR THE PAST

_Notes to the reader: I realize the last episode was rather difficult to read and it jumped around quite a bit. I am working on a more finalized version. I have already altered the original story line greatly to make everything make more sense. If you have any question on the formatting feel free to leave it in the review column or if you prefer to keep your opinions between you and me send me a Private Message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible. Tips are encouraged but don't take it personally if I don't do things the way you want me too. While I did hope you give me all of you opinions on my stories you must also realize that this story is mine to control. (Plus I don't want to differ to far from what has already been published._

**ENJOY**

POV Josh (This person is in fact the weird kid from Chapter 1)

It had happened so fast. Just like the day Josh had, just last year. Josh got an eerie feeling something was wrong nearby and someone got hurt. But this time he was ready. This time he wouldn't lose. He couldn't lose one of the few people in this town that might ever be his friend. He wouldn't be able to bear it if he lost…again

Absent-mindedly his hand reached for his pocket where he kept his precious emerald. This object was the soul of his life. Before he came to Reefside he lived in a small town in Indiana. It was in that town he found the path to his own destiny. It was the path of the power ranger. He fumbled at his wrist at his makeshift watch. At least that's what he told people

All of a sudden the gut instinct hit and he immediately sprinted into the classroom and hurdled the desk to a girl in yellow clothes holding her stomach like she had a mere stomach ache.

'If only' Josh thought to himself.

He could hear the boy in red screaming her name but he had no brain space to waste. He could not lose focus. His lessons from his old nanny at his old home kicked in and began muttering words in Ancient Greek.

Without realizing he had begun to sing a hymn to Apollo the Greek god of Medicine.

He could hear the Professor's voice in the background.

"What's going on?" He could hear the shouting but Josh stubbornly shut it out of his brain.

Finally he could not bear it anymore and succumbed to this anger.

"HELLO? I AM TRYING TO CONCENTRATE AND ALL YOU'RE DOING IS YELLING!" He roared out loud.

No one said anything so he looked up just to make sure they had gotten the message.

They were plugging their ears like a piercing sound had just come around.

With a start he realized that the Yellow Dino Ranger was fading. Her essence became intertwined with his causing him to mix his voice with her Ptera scream.

He looked down at his hands that were now glowing green over her body.

"What...?" He heard the old Blue Dino Ranger start to say but was quickly silenced by a death glare from the old Red Dino Ranger.

He blinked his eyes at the sight of what he just saw.

He had connected with the girl. Whom he now discovered to be Kira Ford.

He smiled at himself obviously pleased that his suspicions about Kira and her friends were correct.

He smiled to Connor but it was a _I know something you better pray I don't tell anyone about _kind of smile.

After a few minutes of many arched eyebrows Josh broke his own rule and said

"She's going to be okay." He could tell that Connor was obviously trying to not look so happy but he could tell that it was pretty hard.

"So… What exactly happened?" Dr. Oliver asked Josh.

"She was going through.. I guess you could call it a shock but that's not quite the whole truth. You see Women don't forget very easily. She forgot something really big and when she remembered she was, well, shocked into a very temporary coma. She'll come around in a matter of minutes."

"But you said a shock would only be part of why she…I don't know fainted?" Connor asked him.

"Yeah. Also her Dino gem was in way too close of proximity with my Stone probably caused some sort of effect that caused her gem to double back and take a lot of her life force with it. But thanks to her perseverance and my own Dino energy I was able to bring back a good chunk of her life force and restore her entire being."

"What do you mean by 'a good chunk'? Connor asked clearly concerned.

"Well nobody's perfect isn't just an expression. And in this case that nobody applies to my healing procedures." He didn't reveal that he had accidentally opened a wireless pathway to her brain through his. Obviously they would tell him to break the connection but he had to keep an eye on her. Not that he couldn't break the connection safely. But Josh felt as though Kira should have final say and as she isn't exactly open for discussion at the moment, he settled at his own resolution.

It was at that moment that he realized how much the effort of healing Kira had affected him.

He sunk back up against the desk he had jumped over just minutes ago.

Kira came around seconds after he closed his eyes.

He opened his eyes to see Connor helping Kira into a stool.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Well… you sort of fainted." Connor tried to state it plainly but he isn't exactly the sensitive type."  
Josh stood up.

"The resurrection of the power in your previously dormant Dino gem caused a particularly powerful energy surge that lured you into a very temporary coma…" He felt dizzy after that long complicated sentence. He almost fell but his accidental healing of Kira's Dino gem was so powerful that it had to do a bit for Connor's as well and he used his speed in his gem to catch Josh before he fell.

Ethan noticing that Josh didn't have the energy to finish his little presentation finished it for him.

"And this kid here" Pointing to a very weak looking Josh "saved you."

"You did?" Kira asked astonished.

"I told you… It is not in my nature to need help. Only to help those in need."

"Oh yeah Josh isn't it?" She asked.

Everyone in the room looked at her obviously not sure where she got her information.

Although he hated to waste more brain energy he had to do this.

"You probably just saw my name on my notebook earlier."

Although he sent a short telepathic message that said something entirely different

_I'll explain everything when I have the strength._

Obviously confused she arched her eyebrows but realizing that Josh didn't have the strength to persevere she set the matter aside.

He closed his eyes and concentrated.

"While I respect that you need time to heal and rest, we need answers right now. So I guess it's time to start talking." He heard Dr. Oliver say to him.

He opened his mind and let the healing power come back to him this time instead of bringing it through and out of his body, he kept it on the inside and diverted a small portion of magic healing to each part of his body.

He was revitalized. With the revival of his strength he could now tell the rangers the secret behind his parents.

"Ok. Ok I'll talk." He said standing up on his own strength.

"Here's the short explanation: I was at my old school in Indiana when I saw a baby Green Tailed Towhee but here's the thing; it was sitting the middle of the street. With a bus coming at it. I wanted it to move but deep down I knew it wouldn't. So naturally I sprinted out, scooped it up and put it on the other side of the street. Then the Towhee told me

'With the aid of your friends you will bring his color full circle and at the end." He stopped. He didn't want the rangers to worry about it. "Also it spoke in the voice of my father."

Dr. O was slowly trying to put it together in his head. He looked to Kira and saw that she and Connor were staring at each other. Together they had put together the very dangerous truth.

With how much they seemed concerned with each other's well being and how much they depend on the other it's amazing they aren't dating. Josh thought to himself. He quickly went through his studies of the Power Rangers in his head and remembered that the presently absent white dino ranger was who held the eye of Kira Ford for a long time. And Connor had a thing with a girl named Krista if he wasn't mistaken.

But then what of the memory of Kira's? He wondered.

Finally the silence broke as Ethan spoke

"So who is your father."

"Your father is one of the past red rangers isn't it? Although I am not sure how I am positive that your father is TJ."He said confidently. "My successor." He added.

"His father isn't TJ." He heard the voice that was the leader of the 1st ever team of Power Rangers.

He walked into the classroom and he saw his father, in a leather jacket and what he presumed to be a red shirt underneath.

"Hello Tommy." Jason was here in the flesh. The original red ranger. His father. Not that he hadn't seen his father hundreds of times but seeing the man who started the journey gave Josh courage like you wouldn't believe.

"Jason." Tommy said trying to somewhat hide the bitterness in his voice. "It's been a while."

"For you maybe. Thanks to my son here," Pointing at Josh, which made Josh feel proud to be the son of Jason. " I saw you ealier but you didn't see me." He was kidding of course but the good doctor didn't need to know that.

"But how? Josh is what 16?"

"I'll be 16 in the midst of October." Josh added.

"But that would mean his birthday would have to be what? 1990?"

"1989 but yeah" Jason responded.

" But that would mean he's been around since before even you were a power ranger."

"Technically that's true." Jason told the dino rangers.

"Look it's all a bit technical but the important thing is that it doesn't pertain to this. But since it is relative I will tell you that when my father lost control of the Gold ranger powers there were some long term side effects that still affect him today."Josh interrupted.

"Such as?" Connor asked.

Josh looked at him with a smirk.

"Time Travel."


	4. Episode 3 The Clone

**_Power Rangers Dino Thunder_**

**_Season 2 _**

**_Episode 3_**

**_The Clone_**

"Time_ travel? That's tight!"_ **Ethan said.**

_"Very. Even after returning the Gold Ranger powers to their former owner , the powers couldn't just leave him. Instead they left side affects that still affect my dad today."_** Josh explained.**

**"**_But how does time travel incorporate with the Gold Ranger powers? Is that a typical gold ranger power?_ **Connor asked.**

_"Now you're asking the right questions."_**Jason told Connor.**

_'Actually there's a very simple explanation to as of why the gold ranger powers gave him the ability to travel through time. Once upon a time {__**Bad Pun sorry**__} there were many zeo crystals. But then Master Vile decided that if the rangers used these crystals they could be a threat to him. So he destroyed all of the ones he_ found."** Josh explained.**

_"But the Mighty Morphing Ninja Rangers succeeded in savoring the last known zeo crystal and used its power to become the Power Rangers Zeo." _**said Jason.**

_"But what you didn't know was that there was another Zeo Crystal."_** Josh added.**

_"The one that gives the gold ranger his power?" __**Kira asked.**_

_"Very good Kira, yes."_

_"And as we all know a Zeo Crystal has 5 subdivisions. Giving enough power for 5 rangers."__** Jason said.**_

_"Which is why my father has been out of contact with you Dr. Oliver. He and I have been in a vain search to find Trey of Triforia and the Triforian Zeo Crystal."_ **Josh spoke with failure in his voice.**

"We need to find him to beat the world's latest threat."

"How? Why? Who?"** Connor asked.**

"Don't know how to find him. Because we think he is the only one who can access the other subdivisions of the Triforian Zeo Crystal. And a monster that is even more deadly than Mesogog, Lothor, and Master Vile combined."** Jason answered.**

"That's one bad monster."

"If you healed Kira's dino gem then why can't you do the same thing to ours?"

"Because she did most of the work, Connor. She held on to the power. She never truly believed her duty was finished so she kept it with her. And Guarded it like it was the last hope for the Human Race."

"Back to the threat please?" **Ethan pleaded.**

"Quite a while back Mesogog was undergoing several experiments each as much of a failure as the last. Until he accidentally created the perfect blend of DNA from Mesogog and the White Terrorsaurus."** Jason elaborated.**

**Josh continued with... **"Elsa had hoped to distract you 4 long enought to speed up Mesogog's transformation but it inevitably failed."

"Mesogog inadvertantly cloned himself and doomed the clone to a short life. Since the DNA wasn't stable it didn't have any chance of real survival. Elsa took one DNA sample and it died."

"Mesogog didn't believe it was gone though. So he put it in jar and left it. Then Mesogog defeated Lothor in his own laboratory and took his DNA as well. He then put it right next to the clone's."** Josh said.**

"Very long story gone very short: Lab went boom DNA mixed and now we have a fully functional killer weapon/dinosaur on the loose."**Jason told everyone.**

"So if it took form then it stabilized?" **Tommy asked.**

"More or less" **Josh admitted. **"But it's also very weak. It's form can barely hold itself together."

"Problem solved. If the form is weak and dying there's nothing we have to do." **_Ethan put in._**

"Wrong again Blue Boy. It connected wirelessly to Mesogog when it took form the 2nd time. Which means that it absorbed your ranger powers when you hit Mesogog with everything you had."** Josh practically glared at Ethan.**

"Wait! If this thing has Lothor's DNA and Mesogog's does that mean...? **Kira couldn't figure out what was wrong but it troubled Connor and that was good enough for her.**

**On the other hand Josh had seen Connor put the pieces of the puzzle together. And he realized that he saw the dangerous truth.**

"Yes Connor. I'm afraid it does. This clone has access to all of your powers and all of the powers of the Power Rangers Ninja Storm. **[Kira gaped]**This clone has come to call himself TyraTriTera and he could quite possibly be the worst villain that the world has or WILL ever see."** Josh assured them.**

"Forever Pessimists but is there any good news?"** Kira asked.**

"Yes. Me." **Josh pulled out a very shiny Green Stone.**

"The Emerald." **Tommy said.**

"Once the morpher I've been working on is complete I'll have full access to the Universal Morhping Grid where I can reactivate my father's and my mother's dormant Power Coins. And before you ask no I can't do that with yours because somebody **[He stared accusingly at Tommy]** forgot to sync it up to the universal morphing grid when he created the powers."

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Please Review.**

**Next Time on Power Rangers Dino Thunder.**

**The time is at hand show me Josh's mother!**

**Next one will be up in a couple of weeks. You are about caught up with youtube.**


	5. Episode 4 It's Morphing Time

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder**

**Season 2**

**Episode 4**

**It's Morphing Time**

Connor desperately grabbed at some good news he was hoping Josh didn't kill as well.

"But if it isn't all ready whole... then if we make sure it can't become whole... doesn't that mean we won't have to fight it? Unless it already is whole? If not... how could it become whole**?" Connor asked.**

**Josh had no choice but to answer sarcastically **"Very carefully." **He also spoke very slowly.**

**Connor obviously did not appreciate his sensse of humor nor did Tommy but Kira's mood improved with the joke which kept Connor from stepping forward and smacking the kid.**

**Josh studied him and nodded like he picked the thought from his brain, just by looking at him.**

"Oh, don't feel bad."** Again the sarcasm was making Connor mad **"I have that affect on people. You like me one minute, want to strangle me the next."

**Kira figured out what they were talking about in her head and** **Josh was implying that Connor didn't like him.**

"I'm sure Connor doesn't want to strangle you. Right Connor?" **She asked.**

**Connor was bamboozled. He didn't want to strangle the kid. He just wanted him to quit killing their hopes of beating the monster.**

**So he agreed to what Kira had asked.**

"Its no big deal. If the... You know what? Never mind. You guys don't need to know this. All you need to know is that with the newest...um... pair"** He looked at Kira then to Connor(Dr. Oliver and Ethan would just have to wonder what he meant)** "We can use my make shift morpher and my dad's damaged power coin"

**Dr. Oliver spoke from his desk: **"But I thought all of the Power Coins were destroyed?"

"Correction; Your's were destroyed. Trini, Zack and I were a bit smarter than you think, so we made copies to the power and hid the originals."** Jason said.**

"How did Zordon not know the difference?"** He asked.**

"He did. He's the one that sent us on the quest to find the Secret temple. He never told you, Kim, or Billy."** Jason stammered at Kim's name but Tommy shrugged it off. **"Yes. He sent us to find Ninjor. We pretended to come back empty handed but he saw the difference immdediately so we told him we forged perfect replicas. He considered the idea and told us not to tell anyone."

"Then how did your son, of all people, figure it out?"

"You can't hide much from the kid."**Jason replied cooly.**

"Ok. So if you have a dysfunctional power coin then why not use it to stabilize the energy required to morph?" **Ethan asked Josh.**

**Josh didn't say anything for a couple minutes. **"Accidenti. Why didn't I think of it before? That's awesome Blue Boy."

**He reached in his pocket and took his dad's power coin. He placed it on a green watch on his wrist. He turned it and the coin was momentarily changed to green and (downloaded) submerged into the watch.**

**Connor could barely believe his eyes and all Kira could think of was that one day at the beach. That is until she heard a familiar saying,**

"_DINO THUNDER. POWER UP. HA!" The boy's eyes illuminated with green energy._

**_KABOOM!_**

**The explosion sent Josh flying across the room.**

"Ow."** Was all he said as he got up, completely disregarding the fact that he was covered in injuries and bruises. He walked back to the group of rangers and sat down slowly.**

**They were all staring at him.**

**Except for Connor who had already deduced that since he had healing powers he had healed himself before he was ever really hurt.**

**And Jason who already knew about his son's strange super power.**

"Beats traffic in the city anyday." **Josh said, obviously attempting to lighten the mood with a joke.**

"I'm fine. Look at me now."

**They already were. All of his injuries were healed completely.**

"Unfortunate that didn't work." **Ethan said.**

"Does that mean something's missing? Or maybe too much of something else?"

**Josh smiled at the change in Connor's intelligence. Overall the dude was smart. According to the historical archives he had read about when he was in the year 2012, during his time travel expedition, Connor was dumb in the year 2003 and 2004, which was his junior year, but something sparked a change in his attitude towards academics after prom. **

_**{Yes this story goes on as if Connor, Ethan, and Kira were juniors in the original series. Trent is still going to art school but he transferred out of** Reefside** to attend this**__** school}**_

**Josh's smile dissapeared and he spoke seriously**

"I don't think we're missing anything other than time. This morpher needs time to set. Everything else seems balanced."

**The smile returned. Kira seemed to notice and felt it her duty to ask**

"What?"

"She's here." **He replied.**

"Who? Randall/Elsa?" **Ethan asked.**

**Tommy's heart did a little flip when he looked at Jason who was nodding in his direction. And no one has truly made Tommy Oliver's heart flip since the 1st battle with Divatox.**

**Even with his new brain, Connor couldn't figure it out**

"Someone care to clue me and Kira and Ethan into the loop?"

**Kira's felt a presence in her heart that she hadn't felt since...THE BATTLE**

"The Ptera Zord. I can feel it."

**Just then Connor noticed that the Tyranno zord was stirring in his thoughts.**

"They're not your zords."** Josh spoke with certainty and a bit of craziness as he had plucked thoughts right out of Connor's brain. "**You merely sense the presence of their original masters. My father, and my mother."

"So your mother is near? Since I can feel the Tyranno near your dad, then I suspect your mom is near if Kira can sense the Ptera zord. So the original yellow ranger is in this building?"

"No."** Josh had spoken even though the question was directed towards Jason, Josh was protecting his dad. **"She died, years ago."

**Connor was puzzled. **"You're sure?"

**Josh, for the first time erased all traces of the nice guy he was from his face and voice and spoke with absolute bitterness.**

"I was there." **Josh was on the verge of tears again but he was holding back.**

**Connor figured that tears weren't something you could heal.**

"So your mom isn't in the building?"** Ethan asked.**

"Perhaps... but the original yellow ranger never handled the Pterodactyl dinozord. She commanded the dreaded Saber Toothed Tiger dino zord. My mother, Kimberly, commanded the Pterodactyl Dino Zord. Along with the Pink Mighty Morphing Power Ranger powers."


	6. Episode 5 The Return of Pink

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder **

**Season 2**

**Episode 5**

**Return of Pink**

* * *

**Hey guys! Its Gyotso. I was just telling you that the more reviews you guys do the more anxious I am to write the next Chapter. So if I get so many reviews on the latest chapter... maybe I'll put the next one up a lot sooner. Other than that I've come up with a schedule. Chapters will be updated as soon as completed. I will work on the Chapters as:(inspiration hits that I can't contain) The story comes up in the cycle. The cycle begins with whichever story was updated last. Take this story for example this is the first time I've written here in weeks. Its the longest story I havent touched. Which means its due for a chapter or 2. Or if One story has less chapters than the rest. I plan to develop each story regularly and together {Fans of American Dragon I have not abandoned you Im just catching up} So thanks. Enjoy and Please for the sake of the gods REVIEW!**

* * *

"You're very dramatic, you know that?" Ethan asked.

"Nope didnt even notice."

Kira was trying not to laugh. But it made her smile, to think that someday they may all look back on this day and have a good laugh, and if things went right Connor's arm might be around her...

'Shut Up!' She told herself. 'Quit thinking like that. Connor and you shared one moment...'

"She's here. Pink has returned."

Josh looked out the window, sensing danger. He stared daggers out the window at a black cape that he hadn't noticed before.

'Time Force' He thought to himself.

He disregarded the feeling of uneasiness and returned to the conversation.

"Is it time?" Jason asked his son.

"Yes." He pulled out a phone and sent a quick voice message.

'This is it' He told himself 'After 10 long months I get to see my mother again.'

He looked to his father who looked confident on the outside but Josh knew better, inside was still the same teenager who didn't have any ranger powers. Being a ranger gave him confidence, or at least a way to hide how scared he actually was. Josh knew the expression well. It was the same one he taught himself after all.

"Hey" Like that, the Pink Mighty Morphing Power Ranger walked into the classroom. She looked around, smiling at everybody. But then she found who she was looking for, she held out her arms and went to hug her son.

In that moment nothing else mattered. He had his mother back, nothing would ruin today.

He hugged her for what seemed like seconds(when in reality it lasted several minutes)

She stepped down and went to hug Jason, but immediately remembered that Tommy was in this room.

Jason, noticing the discomfort, didn't budge.

"Hey Jase." Her nickname for him, she took to it mainly when the 2 were just beginning to raise Josh.

"Kim." He regarded.

"Hi I'm..."

"Ethan James." She turned to see the Blue Ranger shocked in surprise. "Annnd Kira Ford, and of course Connor Mcknight." Their eyes were wide with confusion. They didn't know this person, but she knew their names.

"What? You think my son gets his smarts from just his dad?" She asked them while giggling to herself.

"So.. what's the disaster that's going to take you 2 away from me this time?"

"TyraTriTera. The most powerful supervillain in all of space and time." When Connor raised his eyebrow Josh responded " Trust me. When you're alone in space for a couple months near a time travel pit... well let's just say you get curious."

"What's a time travel pit?" Ethan asked.

"Well as the name implies it makes Apple Jacks." Connor said before Josh had a chance to respond with only a slightly different response.

"What? Oh... very funny Connor."

By this time Kira could not hold herself back and just started laughing uncontrollably.

She laughed for several long minutes.

Josh said "Even I can't heal a bad case of the giggles."

Everyone else now joined the laughing. Except for Tommy who was hiding in his head.

""Now that that's done." He said closing the book on the giggles remark. "How do we find him?"

"Uh..." Jason replied until Tommy cut him off.

"You mean you don't know?" Tommy asked glad that Jason didn't have the answer for everything

"Of course not. He radiates powers. He's deadly and most importantly young. We can't fight him until he's old." Josh replied.

"Won't that take too long." Connor didn't even realize his hand was on Kira's shoulder when he asked the question, but Kira didn't mind. Kira leaned over and put her head on his shoulder, which took everyone by surprise, except for Josh and Kim.

Connor took no visible notice of Kira's head on his shoulder, except for the part where he put his arm around her.

When Dr. O arched an eyebrow Kira just smiled.

'Well, at least she knows that being a power ranger doesn't mean you have to be a tough girl all the time.' He thought to himself.

Tommy was glad that Connor and Kira were getting along so well. They were the 2 that had made him most nervous when the team began. Kira wasn't one of those girly girls, she had never had a boyfriend as far as Tommy knew and the only other person she seemed to like was Trent, but by the final battle he just seemed to drift into the background.

Josh's ears perked up. Someone was coming, and if he was right the person could cause problems, but not for all of the rangers. Just 2 in particular.

"Kira!" He had attempted to send the message telepathically but her mind was so enveloped in Connor she blocked his message. The person's distance wasn't great he had maybe 10 seconds.

He used the teachings of his mentor, Ras, to find a solution but he was too late. 2 people walked into the room. And they happened to be the 2 people in the world Connor nor Kira wanted to see.

"What...?" Krista began. But Josh was quick, he used his healing energy in reverse. Not to the point it would hurt her, just knock her out long enough for them to figure out a plan. Krista was asleep before she hit the floor, but Connor was fast, TyrannoFAST, he scooped her up in less time than it took for Trent to realize that his arm had been around Kira.

"What did you do to her?" Connor asked him.

Kira did her best to hide the tears, she understood his idea but still it hurt, like it did everytime she saw them together. She stormed out before Trent even realized what had been going on.

Connor noticed Kira's storm out first because Josh too had fallen asleep and hit his head on the floor. Kim kneeled over to her son.

"Heal, already." Kim demanded. Something she didn't see on a daily basis was forming around Josh's head. _blood._

Green sparks danced around his head but they kept dying.

"What's going on here?" Trent asked, finally finding words.

"Not important," he set Krista down carefully and raced after the heartbroken yellow ranger.

But she was already gone. Not where though, she had gone through time.

_ She saw a circular room with 5 teenagers 2 of whom looked unnervingly familiar. She saw a floating head and a robot._

_The Head was talking about someone named Rita Repulsa, with a start she realized that this was the past, when Jason was the red ranger and leader of the power rangers._

_Things fast forwarded just a but and soon she saw the teenagers in the middle of a battle. They were losing. The one who looked like Jason was doing all right but soon he too was thrown from the fray. **[Fray is another word for battle]**_

_Things sped up again and she saw Jason and Kim walking through the park, between them a young boy with familiar blond hair, and a knowing expression._

_The boy pointed to where she was and asked,_

_"Who that?"_

_She was startled, the boy couldn't have been more than a few months old. But he was walking, and he could talk._

_"Huh?" Jason seemed to say. Turning to where the boy was pointing._

_"Never mind, she gone now." The boy said sadly._

_ With that she saw everything speed up. She found herself in a desert. But she was not alone. A boy about 7 was walking to the rocks with some kind of unknowing expression. If she was right this was Josh, _

_'__about to find a way home?' She asked herself._

_He put his hand on the rocks and the parted._

_Soon she found herself in a room full of candles, and a vase on the table._

_"I seek Ninjor, keeper of the sacred temple and Master of all things ancient Ninja."_

_Soon she saw a montage of training excercises between Ninjor and Josh._

_ They were dueling until Josh finaly managed to outthink the ancient Ninja master and disarmed him._

_Later Josh was kneeling to his master._

_"Strength of the soul, master of shadows, endow upon us our new brother, in the brotherhood of ninja! Light of the light, strength of the sword, ignite this eternal light inside of me, I am Ninja. Older than time itself mankind must always recongnize the calling."_

_A green mist enveloped Ninjor's student and when he arose he was in a green suit, similar to that of the original ninja rangers._

_"Rise, Son of Kimberly and Jason. Joshua Zordon Scott you are now ninja!"_

_"Thank you master." He bowed._

_"We are brothers now, and brothers don't bow."_

_Josh smiled under his mask._

_"Go now, learn of your new gifts."_

"Amazing isn't it?"

"Josh?" She asked.

The figure nodded.

She got a good look at him and can barely imagine what he would be like if he never took that green suit...

"Emerald. My color is not green. It is Emerald."

'' There's a differnce?"

"No I suppose not. But Truly the emerald is more precious than green. Its harder, stronger, and it doesn't let its emotions control his life."

"You're talking about Dr. Oliver arent you? He's the Green you're the Emerald."

He chuckled.

_Why don't we get out of this dream and enter yours?_ **He asked her telepathically.**

She was confused at first but nodded when Josh ripped a hole in the sky.

"After you." He said.

She just shook her head.

"Fine after me then."

She took one look back at the past and entered a warm area.

A beach.

* * *

There you go. Its probably the longest chapter I've ever written for you guys. But its got a lot of good stuff and I feel awesome about this. I feel like this story could really be a winner.

If I made a grammatical and/or typographical error feel free to leave it in the review section. Please review!


	7. Episode 6 The Beach

**A/N** Okay... so here's how its going to work... If I don't recieve a review I won't update the next chapter. I'll write it but I won't upload it. I'm planning a 10 day cycle. Through the course of those 10 days I will write the next chapter for each of my stories, then at the end the story with the most new reviews (Good/Bad/Eh) will be updated first. If I revieve absolutely no reviews in one month Im going to put the story on probation MEANING that I'll upload the following chapter but if 10 days past and still no reviews I will cancel the story... I don't want to... But it takes time and effort to write these stories. And the only way to perfect my story skills is to get reviews...generate ideas, all that stuff. So without further adieu I present...

**Power Rangers Dino Thunder**

**Season 2 **

**Episode 6**

**The Beach**

She knew exactly what was going to happen here. This was where it happened. Not just any _it_ the real IT.

She was sure that Josh knew what was going to happen here too.

"Why are we here if you already know what's going to happen?" She asked him.

He seemed to ponder this for a moment.

"Because I only know the big picture, I don't know what caused it." He replied.

**{When in Italics I will be directing it from Kira's past self (The one this is happening to.) }**

_The beach sand was warm. It had been several weeks since Mesogog was destroyed and the group was slowly falling apart._

_So she and Dr. Oliver told them all to come the beach for a beachday. They would grill, play some games, and have fun. Everyone was there: Randall{Its her name for the story just stick with it} (Who refused to swim in anything less than a one piece) Anton Mercer, Trent, Ethan, Dr. O, Hayley, and, of course, Connor. She refused to put into words but somewhere along the journey she began to have a crush on Connor. She seemed to have woken up one morning and realized that Trent was not the only guy she liked. _

_Her new feelings about Connor made her uneasy about how she felt about Trent. Then she found out that Trent was the White Ranger and Kira was determined to stop liking Connor, but no luck._

_She had been on the edge of a nervous breakdown when Connor and Ethan fell from their zords after they were sacrificed to destroy Zeltrax's monster. _

* * *

**_[Flashback within a Flashback]_**

**_"Connor You've got to sacrifice ALL the zords, its the only way!" Dr. Oliver told them._**

**_She heard Connor's voice come out of Dr. O's morpher_**

**_" Engage Auto Destruct! Good bye old friends."_**

**_For a horrible 2 minutes she thought that he was talking to them. Only after, did she realize he was saying good bye to the zords._**

**_"Get out of there!" Tommy yelled (For the sake of simplicity that's what I'll refer to him in thought bubbles.)_**

**_Connor's screaming came out from the speaker and was silenced, as the zords fell._**

**_KABOOM!_**

**_"Guys! No..." Tommy said, in defeat._**

**_"Where are they?" Kira demanded._**

**_She saw a hint of Blue and she started to hope._**

**_"Ethan? Connor!" She ran to them as the other rangers, and Elsa, ran behind her._**

**_{End Flahback within Flashback}_**

* * *

_The day went by slowly. She joined in on some of the activities, but she wasn't much of a swimmer, instead she just sat on a towel in her yellow bikini. _

_Trent, and Ethan left at one point to go to the bathroom and Tommy had to check his jeep for something. Anton and Randall walked down the beach in the opposite direction and soon it was just her and Connor._

_Except Connor was nowhere to be found._

_"Connor?" She asked out loud. She was worried, he hadn't said anything about leaving._

_Just then 2 strong arms lifted her up and ran to the water._

_"Ah!" She screamed._

_"She turned her head to see Connor laughing as he ran. with her in his arms, and threw her into the lake. _

_But Kira had been expecting a tactic, sure she had thought it would have been Trent but she liked Connor too so it didn't matter, she grabbed around his neck and when he tried to throw her in she had just enough hold on him to drag him down with her._

_They both came up for air at the same time._

_"Connor! You... you..." She didn't even know what to say._

_He looked into her eyes and found out that he couldn't find the words to say either._

_For a minute, maybe, they looked at each other. _

_Without thinking Kira leaned in and kissed him._

_She broke the kiss when she realized what she had just done._

_But Connor had already leaned back in for another kiss._

_They stopped kissing and looked at each other, neither said a word for the rest of the day._

_When Trent asked why they were so quiet, no one answered him, not that anyone knew why._

"Qutie a moment, don't you think?" Josh asked her.

"It was...amazing." She confessed.

"Then why don't you go after him? Show him that you care?"

"I did. I kissed him!"

"And why didn't you follow up? Why stop talking? Why not pull Connor aside and figure out what it meant to him?"

"I guess, I was afraid." She didn't realize it at first but this was the one thing she kept from all the rangers, even Ethan. She had never told anyone that she kissed Connor.

Josh seemed to be understanding.

"Look. When I lived in Indiana... there was a girl, named Kate. And one day out of the blue she kissed me. A real kiss. But I..." He faltered. He regained his composure and spoke again " Didn't go after her, when she left. What I didn't know was that it was her last day at my school, and she just wanted to see if I was interested in a long distance relationship... And I was. But by the time I figured it all out..."

"She was gone?" She asked.

"Yes. Don't you see? If my life has taught me anything, it's that you've got to keep the people closest to you close. And you have to be open about your feelings, before it's to late."

"Why don't you look her up?"

He was on the verge of tears again.

"Remember when I told you about the Green tailed Towhee? I cut off a part at the end?"

"Oh yeah what did you say exactly?"

"The Towhee said that 'With the aid of your friends you will bring his color full circle and at the end the precious of pink and gold shall fall to him"

"And that means?" She asked him.

"That with your help I'll bring the Power Rangers full circle and then, when it is done..." He faltered, he didn't want to worry Kira but she of all people deserved the truth. "The thing most precious to the Gold and Pink Power Ranger will die."

"That isn't bad is it? I mean there isn't a pink Dino Ranger, and there hasn't been a Gold Power Ranger since..." She stopped, she knew who this was about.

"You?" She asked.

"Yes Kira. At the end of the battle I am predestined to die."

"But we choose our own futures! Isn't that what the Time Force rangers were all about?" (Kira had taken to reading uo on some of the old ranger teams, through Tommy's files."

"Yes, but this is a prophecy, not a future. And prophecies, however rare they may be, are never wrong." He replied.

"Time's up. We better return to the world of Reefside." He ripped another hole in the sky and teleported through it.

She looked back and saw that the beach was pure black.

She awoke to Connor shaking her.

"Kira! Kira! Please answer me!"

She didn't even know what she had been knocked out by.

"Connor... I'm okay." She answered.

"Oh. Thank God!" He crushed her into a bearhug. He released her, but only slightly.

"Please don't do that again?" He asked her.

She smiled at him. Then she realized she couldn't feel her legs.(And she was positive a certain Emerald had something to do with it.) "Connor can you...help me? I can't move my legs."

He looked at her, bewildered but he consented to picking her up, bridal style.

'Well this isn't so bad." She told herself.

He walked them back to Tommy's room and saw that Josh still hadn't woken up.

"What happened?" Kira asked, still being held by Connor.

"He fell. Right after he knocked that girl out. And then... and then...Blood...on his head...sparks...no use..." Kim was crying in between words. Jason had put his arm around her, he was trying not to cry.

"Turns out Kira, that he can't heal blood. It seems the blood is killing his ability to heal properly." Tommy told her.

She felt a warm sensation going throuh her hands. Then she realized they were glowing. _Green_.

As much as she hated the idea she told Connor to put her own, next to Josh.

He obliged but didn't leave her side.

She put her hand on the Precious of Gold and Pink and began to focus.

"Breathe..." She commanded.

The blood began working backwards, slowly being absorbed, back into his head. Not that it made sense, but she could tell he was alive.

When he got up and sunk next to the desk he sent a quick telepathic message to her,

_Thank you._

But he wasn't done.

"I believe in magic." He told everyone.

Everyone looked at him, completely bewildered, until they looked at Kira's clothes.

"Kira. Since when do you wear Red?" Trent asked, she hadn't even realized that he was still there...oops.

"And since when does Connor wear yellow?" Ethan added.

They looked at their clothes to realize, they weren't kidding.

Kira was wearing on of Connor's favorite Red shirts, and his Leather Jacket. Connor was wearing a yellow T-Shirt that said

"Patiently"

on the front of it. And on the back was Kira's face.

"Hm. I don't remember buying this shirt." Connor said.

"I don't remember making a T-shirt with my face on it." Kira replied.

They laughed.

* * *

_**Well that's it for this chapter. If you haven't already realized the pairings are as follows,**_

_**Connor/Kira Jason/Kim Tommy will find somone soon enough. You'll recognize her, trust me. I plan to get Ethan back with that one girl from prom, of course Cassidy/Devin Trent/someone and Hayley/someone else. I was reading a story the other day and found a GREAT combo for Hayley but I'll keep that to myself, for now.**_

**Love it? Hate it? Tell me! Please keep in mind that of thelittle paragraph at the beginning of the story.**


	8. Episode 7 The Legend of the Emerald

How does one being to explain Josh?

Depends on how you know him. Someone like Krista (Who is not a power ranger nor knows any identity of any power ranger) would say he's tall for his age, muscular, slightly tan, and a bit of a softie. For the Power Rangers Dino Thunder they knew better, the kid may be soft when it came to things like girls and being shy... but put the kid in a battle and you can almost guarantee the victor. **But **they knew nothing of Josh. He was a great fighter and a good person , at least he appeared to be, but that was it really. Even his mother didn't know everything her son was capable of...

Josh was born in the Angel Grove Emergency Room. Born to a somewhat happy couple. Kimberly Ann Hart and Jason Lee Scott. After Josh was born he was taken by a man named Ras. He then trained him for a month. Josh was a fast learner...Even for a child not even close to a month old. It took him all of his second week, with Ras, to learn complicated Algebra that took regular people 1 year to learn. Josh had learned how to communicate and do basic math from everything to 1+1 to solving multi step equations by the end of Week 1. Making him 1 week old. He was not a perfect talker at the end of week 1 it took him several months to be a perfect talker but alas it happened to him sooner than most. In week 3 he began walking, jogging, sprinting, and all physical aspects of his life. During his 4th and final week he did drill after drill to ensure that when the time came the boy would be the salvation of the human race.

Now Kim and Jason fought hard to win back their son but it took exactly one month for them to storm Ras' headquarters on a mountain and take Josh away. During that time Ras named him Damian. It took Josh 1 year to realize his name was, in fact, not Damian, but Josh.

For the next few months he did his best to be normal, but the child was anything but. Kim instead began teaching him on how to use the bow. Irresponsible? Not likely. The boy was born under a prophecy that foretold the undeniable destruction or liberation of Earth. Although Kim+Jason refused to train him at first soon it was evident that the child could not fit in with normal children. By month 3 Josh took to hiding himself from his parents, learning to hide in the shadows and to not get caught. **It **took him 3 days to master darkness. Then he began training himself in various forms of fighting. He taught himself Karate, Jujitsu, Kung Fu, and the fighting style of the ancient Samurai. At month 4 he had moved on to various weapons. Mainly the Sword and Bow. When his parents finally caught him in the act, they consented to minor training.

During the 5th month of his life Josh was being walked by his mom and dad through the park in Angel Grove. Going for a walk was a rare treat because of the timeflip. Now that there were 2 Jasons and 2 Kims in the year 1989 **(The boy was born in 1988 in October..So the 5th month after his birth would be in 1989.) _[A/N Earlier in the story I mentioned that his birth year was 1989 but that was a typo. 1989 would make him 14 turning 15 not 15 turning 16 sorry for the confusion.]_ **they could not go for walks out of fear of being recognized. However when the family was in the park...Josh made a magical interpretation and saw Kira in the flesh **[Was mentioned in episode 5.] ** Fast forward to a time when he was 7 and Josh was in great danger. His father could no longer be in Angel Grove because of the 1995 Jason was at the Peace Conference. Kim stayed but soon even she had to leave. At first she attempted to bring her son but Josh was unpredictable and dangerous. INstead she spoke to the only person she could trust fully...Zordon. **[Which is, in fact, Josh's middle name.] **She spoke to him and he warned her of his duties once time catches up with them.** [Meaning when there is only 1 Kim and 1 Jason in a certain time.] **Kim begged Zordon for help, begged him to train him, and to make him a deputy Power Ranger... But Zordon refused.

"The title of Power Ranger is a team of teenagers with attitudes. Not 7 year olds." Zordon explained "I'm sorry Kimberly but your son must find another way."

That's when Kim got the idea to send him to Ninjor. Zordon teleported Kim and Josh to the Desert of Despair. Kim warned her son of the danger and the son set off alone.

Once he mentioned his ancestry Ninjor accepted him as a student. He did not leave the Sacred temple until the birth of Power Rangers Zeo. Once he left he journeyed back to Angel Grove where he hoped to find his mom and dad. By the time he got there the Gold ranger appeared but not the one Josh was looking for. Instead he traveled to his grandparent's on his mother's side (who knew part of the truth) 2 months after Mondo was defeated Kim's parents were murdered in cold blood by a punk with a gun, for the green in their wallets.

Josh then stopped waiting for his parents, instead he traveled the world to understand the mind of a criminal. During his travels Josh revisited his old tricks. He relearned the nature of lurking in the shadows.

Then one day he met a girl same age (8) , a bit shorter and Josh's only thought of her was...Beautiful. Her name was Kate. Kate's mom was a police officer that was killed by a robber during a bank robbery not long after Josh arrived in Highland (For the first time) Josh and Kate were the only witnesses to the murder and the murderer went after them, absorbed into witness protection program they soon realized Josh had no family in Highland. If it blew over he would be forced into a boy's home.

Instead Josh planned his escape. He knew eactly how to leave.

He snuck into Kate's room one night and to tell her that when he got out, he would hunt down the man who murdered her mother.

But they weren't the only 2 in the room. The murderer was there almost ready to kill Kate when Josh jumped in through the window silently. The man pulled out his silencer and put it on his pistol. He then proceeded to point it at Kate, but Josh was fast. In 10 seconds flat he had the man on the ground begging for mercy from an 8 year old kid. Then the man realized who he was pleading to. The man grew cocky, and accidentally woke Kate up. Kate proceeded to scream. The FBI officer that was posted outside the door came rishung in but the murderer was prepared he pulled out a concealed revolver and put 3 rounds of lead into the FBI man. Josh proceeded to fight when he slapped the man across the face with the pistol he took at first. Then Josh pointed it at him and fired.

Much to Josh's dismay this was not a Bow and had almost no aim on it. But he did succed in cracking the glass door behind him and scraping the murderer with a 2nd shot. The murderer howled in pain and accidentally threw his gun out into the sea behind him. Josh continued to point his new weapon at the murderer. He looked closer and realized that by some stroke of either really BAD or really GOOD luck, that this was the man that killed his Grandfather and Grandmother.

"Please you don't know what you're doing kid.."

"I know full well that if I were to point this at you and pull enough times it would inevitably end up hitting you and killing you! Like you killed my Grandma and Grandpa!"

"What are you...?"

"Shut up!" He was surprised at his own outburst, this was not the way Ninjor taught him.

Then the mistake happened. The man took a step forward to get a better look at Josh and Josh demanded he step back.

Too far did he step back. The man slipped and fell into the ocean.

The body was found 2 hours later by the coast guard...but Josh was nowhere to be found.

Josh proceeded to travel the world until age 9, in September, he found his mom and dad and proceeded to live with them Angel Grove. When he was 12 Josh and his father Jason left to do a quest through time. He returned to HIghland at age 13 and found that Kate also grew up. Kim met her son and Jason when they made it to HIghland (Which was where she was staying.) 3 Days after Josh's 15th birthday Kate kissed him (on the lips) and walked away. Josh later found out that it was because Kate was moving to California and would probably never see each other again. Josh and Kate never became an item but they grew closer during his time there. On December 30th 2003 Josh and Jason restarted their exploration of space and time, in hopes of finding the forgotten Zeo Crystal. They failed.

Then returned to Reefside to explain things to the Dino Rangers...

* * *

**A/N There you go...now you know Josh's story and his life. You also know why Josh is different. Sorry about the side notes but they were neccessary if you are to understand his story. **

**Note: It is a possibility that I used the name Ras because I wish to do a Batman crossover in the future. Its only a possibility. Well thanks. Leave your reviews below...**

**~Gyotso**


	9. Episode 8 Failure

Josh sat up against the desk for several minutes. No one asked him any questions they just let him be. Connor refused to leave Kira's side much to Trent's dismay. Tommy, Kim, and Jason talked between each other, trying to fill in all the blanks in their lives. Ethan was checking on Krista to make sure Josh hadn't 'overdone' it.

Kira seemed very happy that Connor refused to leave her side for longer than a couple seconds.

Josh closed his eyes at one point and let the warmth travel around his body.

"Josh?" He awoke to his mom's voice.

"What? Did I miss something?" Josh asked grumpily.

"You were overdoing your powers _again_." Kim spoke as if they had had this conversation a million times.

"On me, Krista, or Kira?" Josh asked.

"You." His mom answered.

"Yeah...I probably was." He chuckled to himself.

"So... What now?" Connor asked.

Josh struggled to get up. Kim put her hand on Josh's chest to stop him but Jason grabbed her hand just as fast and allowed their son to stand.

"Well..." Josh said getting up ever so slowly. "First I need to take back a bit of my Dino energy that Kira accidentally took."

Connor looked at Josh and Kira completely bewildered.

"Don't you wonder why she was able to heal me when I couldn't? I can't heal if i touch blood. It's a major fault. If I touch blood my powers go out of whack and I lose my connection to the Emerald. But since I accidentally connected with Kira the first time I healed her...she had it easy and was able to heal me."

"You think that was easy?" Kira asked. "I had no idea what I was doing."

"Ummmm...Kira...?" Jason said "You do realize that when I was in High School i had to lead the _first ever_ team of **P**ower Rangers. Without any prior knowledge or Power Ranger veterans for guidance... You think you had it hard?"

Jason had a point.

"Anyway... just stand up and i'll make the power switch."

"Um..." Connor began. "About that..."

"I kind of can't feel my legs." Kira finished.

"Of course not." Josh smiled.

"What did you do?" Kira asked.

"My powers work both ways. I can either heal or hurt. Just by simply inverting the internal energy that is produced by the amount of chemically in-balanced electrons in my body."

"I know I'm pulling a Connor right now but...English please?" Kira asked.

"I change my powers back and forth."

"Was that so hard?" Kira asked.

Connor laughed. "She's got you there dude"

"Right..." Josh said."Basically I swap my powers and caused it to make your legs stop working. I did the same thing to Krista only on a much stronger scale..."

Kira felt Connor tense up at Krista's mentioning. "So Kira will be fine?" He carefully, and successfully avoided using Krista's name.

Josh didn't seem to notice that he ignored Krista on purpose.

"Yes Kira will be fine... Krista too in case you're wondering. Now please just help her up Connor."

Trent moved to help Connor but Connor already had her in his arms."Hey Connor why don't you set her down on the desk so..." Trent then realized he didn't have a good excuse for putting her on the desk.

"No." Josh said. "The desk is bad. Connor you are going to have to wrap your arm around her waist and hold her up like that. Use both arms if and only if you have to." Josh ordered. Connor asked a silent question (as did everyone else.) "And before you all ask Yes i am getting a kick out of this." Josh chuckled at his own joke.

Connor slowly allowed Kira's feet to find the floor. She couldn't stand on her own, and she couldn't "Stand" very straight but she able to lean on Connor, which made the both of them happy. Trent on the other hand went to Kira's other side and tried to widdle his way into holding Kira.

"Is your name Connor?" Connor dared him.

They exchanged death glares for about 16 seconds... Kira barely noticed the altercation. But someone...else...noticed the death glares and the strange phenomenon that was taking place.

Josh anounced: "She's ready. Beginning operation." The way he said it made Connor nervous...so held on to Kira tighter. She returned the tighter one-armed hug she was recieving.

The strange blond's hands began to glow green.

'_What's going on?' _She wondered to herself.

"Done." The blond boy decided. He moved towards Krista.

He put his right hand on her forehead and spoke in some other language but somehow...someway...Krista knew what he was saying.

"Let innocence be freed from it's icy bonds...no longer to be captured by guilt or greed." She had no idea what that meant just that as soon as he finished the boy stumbled backward.

"Josh!" A woman wearing a leather jacket with a pink stripe going horizontal around her stepped up and steadied the blond boy. At first glance Krista was positive that these 2 were related. The blond had a similar build to that of a man in a red shirt with a leather jacket to match that of the woman except his had a red stripe..not pink.

"She's...she's not..." The boy shook his head as if to make everything clear.

Krista's heart skipped a beat when she saw Connor. There he was just standing there...But something made her heart stop dead. His arm...it was around Kira! And Kira seemed to be leaning onto him. Her head was in his chest and Connor put his chin on top of Kira's head.

"Kira..." The blond spoke "Can't...can't you stand...can't you stand now?" Obviously whatever the blond did really drained him because it seemed as though he couldn't speak in a full thought let alone stand.

"Hm?" Kira asked. She looked at Connor and said "Nope...not in the least."

The boy in white, Trent (she couldn't think of his name at first but she got it) , was obviously hurt by what was happening.

Ethan just cracked a smile, and shook his head.

Dr. Oliver just sort of stood there as if he were in the middle of a love triangle or something... _(Krista had no idea)_

The blond chuckled to himself.

Green sparks danced around the blond's body and eventually seeped in throuh his skin.

"All right. Enough of that... we need to figure out what we are going to do about TyraTriTera. I mean until we all get our powers back how can you and Kira protect the entire city? If TyraTriTera is as powerful as Mesogog...and it took all 5 of us and all of our Dino energy to beat him...How can the power rangers win?"

There was his mistake..Krista had no idea who TyraTriTera was but she knew about Mesogog and he said 'Dino'

"No..." The blond whispered.

Krista quickly figured out why Connor was able to save her the day she was almost crushed to death...he was a Power Ranger...

Connor was the first to realize that Krista's eyes were wide open. His eyes widened at the sight. Kira followed his eyes and covered her own mouth. Ethan, Dr. Oliver, Trent, and the 2 Leather jacket people looked and saw that she did in fact see what was happening.

"Ummmmm...Hi." Krista said nervously.

Connor swalllowed. He didn't want to let go of Kira...but he didn't want krista to think poorly of him either...He half hoped that Josh would do his thing again and knock her out one more time...but the Emerald could barely stand.

"I...failed..." The blond said.

* * *

**Dramatic right? I updated only a couple days ago but I got 2 reviews in like an hour window so I figured I'd update real quick...Keep up the reviews and I'll return the favor with more chapters!**


	10. Episode 9 Love

Krista sat up on the desk she was laying on. Connor seemed reluctant to let go of Kira. Technically Krista and Connor weren't an 'Item' but they were pretty close. And she felt betrayed that he was their, holding Kira like Krista wasn't even there.

The blond fell to the ground, hard. When he hit, he tilted his head back in pain.

"Josh?" The girl in the leather jacket asked. "Are you okay?"

He bent his head down and looked at the floor.

Krista saw something else. Right before it happened she saw his ears perk up.

"CONNOR KIRA MOVE!" He yelled.

Connor caught his warning and threw him and Kira too the ground.

Then the wall exploded.

The one called Josh stood up.

"GO!" He yelled to all of them.

Dr. Oliver ran and scooped Krista up. Trent ran and opened the door and ushered them out.

Josh averted his eyes to the hole in the wall.

"Josh?" His mother asked.

"Go! I'll be fine." He ordered.

"Come on Kim." Jason yelled, grabbing Kim's hand and dragging her out.

Ethan followed Trent out of the room and Josh, Kira and Connor were all that was left.

The wind picked up and the door slammed shut.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA" A voice rang through the room.

"What's happening?" Kira yelled.

As she asked, putties appeared in the hole in the wall.

"Get behind me!" Josh ordered. He covered the 2 with his arms and backed up.

"We can help!" Connor argued.

"You've never fought these before. I have!" Josh pulled a pen out of his pocket.

"What the heck is a pen going to do at a time like this?" Connor demanded.

Josh clicked the pen and it expanded into a sword. Made of pure emerald, no less, and deadly to those crossed by the blade.

Josh moved into battle.

He sliced, hacked, and jabbed until there were only a couple left.

Kira's eyes widened at his power and ferocity.

The 2 remaining moved to attack at once but Josh ducked and rolled out of the way and destroyed them both in one expert swing.

The wind resumed gaining speed, Connor's hair was flying back, Kira's was everywhere.

"We have to help him." Kira yelled to Connor over the wind.

Connor looked and saw why.

Josh's back was turned and one putty wasn't actually gone. Just knocked out.

Kira attempted a Ptera scream but they were both thrown back in the process.

Connor attempted to move through the wind but it was like moving through very thick jello.

The putty wrapped itself around Josh and held on for dear life.

Josh struggled to fight it off but obviously this one was stronger than the rest. Josh turned and slammed the putty into the wall but this one was smarter and used its own strength to flip Josh, forcing him to slam into the wall.

Josh fell to one knee. _'How is this putty so much stronger? Or smarter?' _He silently asked himself. The putty kicked him to the ground.

Kira grabbed Connor's hand for reassurance but Connor had none to give. He didn't see how they could save Josh from the putty. So he tried to figure it out. (Not something he'd ever been good at)

Something was definitely wrong but Connor couldn't figure out what. The wind and the attack couldn't have been coincidence.

Then the putty lifted something out of its belt, a sword.

The putty struck down hard on Josh's neck.

...

...

...

...

Josh was saved by a pink blast coming from nowhere.

The putty howled in pain and fell back.

Josh looked up to see a cloaked person holding a blaster. It tilted its head, in silent comman, and Josh replied by turning and running towards the Red and Yellow Dino Rangers.

"Josh?" Kira asked.

He ran right past them, grabbing each of their hands he dragged them out of the science room.

Now positive that they were following him, Josh dropped their hands and procceeded to storm out of the school.

None of them said anything as they reached the entrance (Exit) to the school. Josh walked out and they followed.

They saw the veteran rangers, Jason, Kimberly, Dr Oliver, Ethan, and Trent all surrounding Tommy's jeep.

Tommy was in the driver's seat.

Kim ran up to hug her son but he refused to do so. **(A/N In this story Kim is a caring mother that can't help but try to hug her son everytime he manages to walk away from a battle. It is possible that she hugs him everytime because when he walks away that means the prophecy will not be fulfilled yet...Which means Josh is alive.)**

Instead of walking to the jeep, Josh turned towards the school and looked at the giant hole in the building.

The cloaked figure wasn't there, but he knew where she'd be.

Kira appeared behind him, still holding Connor's hand, and put her arm on his shoulder.

At the time she wouldn't be able to tell you why, but this kid was something else. He wasn't unlike the Dino Rangers when they first started, _alone._

Later she would tell you that he's like a little brother to her. Except for the part that he jumps in front of her in combat.

Josh just stopped and stood there.

From a voice in the distance he heard someone ask,

"How did he know Trini? He wasn't very old when she..."

He was reminded of a night, many years ago, the night Trini Kwan died...

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_The air was cooler as it was turning into fall, in early September. September 3rd 2001 to be exact._

_The day started well enough. Josh trained with Trini late into the morning in basic yoga stretches. Moving on to more complicated karate and self defense techniques in the afternoon._

_Josh and Trini were sparring on the driveway when the attack started._

_Josh had just executed his first perfect tornado kick_** (A/N thats the kick Jason did in _Day of the_ Dumpster)** _Trini successfully blocked it, however stopped the spar in order to give Josh praise, which she did everytime Josh did something right._

_Josh had grinned in triumph until the night air turned dark._

_"Josh! Run inside!" Trini had ordered._

_But Josh refused. His heart began to open to courage and he stood._

_Portals opened in the sky. It seemed the world was ending all around them, so much for a nice month of training with Trini..._

_Then they were surrounded by villains. Robots (cyclobots). _

_Josh and Trini did their best but their sheer numbers were overpowering the old yellow ranger and her pupil._

_He ran to her assistance as she was taken by the throat by the worst cyclobot he could find. It raised its blade to strike but was interrupted by a red blast._

_The red time force ranger appeared behind the blast and blasted __the cyclobots into oblivion._

_Trini was wheezing but Josh did not move to her, instead he focused on the surrounding robots that he had no hopes of defeating._

_Trini looked up and was amazed with her pupil's speed, ferocity, and courage._

_Struck from behind the son of Jason+Kimberly fell to the earth._

* * *

Josh remembered in horror Trini's several failed attempts to rebreathe life into him. He remembered the cry of failure voiced by his mentor.

_Until she put her hand on his heart and literally gave him the strength to live. She transferred her will to live to him and then she fell. _

_Josh was reenergized and resumed destroying cyclobots._

_In minutes they were gone, taken with them the Red Time Force power ranger._

_Josh knelt at Trini's side as she passed._

* * *

Kim was telling the same story to Tommy and the other Dino Rangers. Brought up by Tommy's question earlier she concluded the story,

"He sat with her until her time came." Kim was tearing up, but Jason put his arm around her and held her close. Jason then looked awkwardly at Tommy who shrugged.

Josh stood tall and turned around, a trick he picked up from his dad.

"We have to move to a safer location." Josh decided.

No one argued,

"Where?" Trent asked. "Headquarters is still badly messed up..."

"Not as bad as it was." Connor interrupted.

"Yeah me and Connor have been helping Dr.O with cleaning the place up since...our beach day." Kira told Trent.

"Okay that was June 12th right?" Trent asked. "Mesogog was beaten May 27th. And today is July 21st. That means you guys have been cleaning up for a month...and the way that place was trashed..."

"It'll be fine." Dr. O interrupted. "Ethan, Trent, and I guess Krista, may as well explain everything to her. Jason Kim you guys have cars?" He asked a stupid question.

"My motorcycle is in the back. I can take Kim but we have something we need to do first." He turned to his son. "Go with them. Behave." Josh looked at his father like _Seriously? When in my life have you known me to misbehave? _"Don't be impulsive" Jason amended. "Listen to Connor, and Tommy."

Tommy reached for a pen and piece of paper in his glove department. He quickly wrote down his address, and phone number.

"Why listen to Connor and not everyone else?" Krista piped up.

Everyone looked at her, but Trent nodded in agreement.

"Well, I mean he wears red." Jason never really had much practice with telling civilians about the Power Rangers.

"Ok?" Krista asked.

"Krista...in the Power Rangers when you wear red it typically means your leader. I found the red dino gem..."

"You're leader..Got it." Krista answered.

Kira huffed in annoyance.

Connor looked at Kira sympathetically and released her hand, so he could put his arm around her.

This made Trent mad. But he resolved to say nothing.

Krista shared his anger, and took Kira's lead and huffed in annoyance.

"Ermmm...I guess you could ride with Connor and Kira. You seem to like Kira the most so..." Tommy told him.

Connor held Kira tighter.

"With that dramatic pause over," Ethan said hoping to break the tension. "Let's go."

* * *

The ride took 15 minutes.

15 minutes in a car with one kid that practically hates you and a girl you happen to be connected with through a telepathic connection, is not fun.

Of course Connor would never say that he didn't like Josh. The truth was that he did, in fact, like the kid. Except for when he shares eye stares with Kira.

_Woah. I thought I got over liking Kira?_ He asked himself. _Obviously not._ He argued.

Connor shut off his mind and continued driving.

* * *

**A/N in this story I am going to focus a bit on each ranger as individuals. Kira's music, Connor's soccer,Ethan's technology, and Trent's love for art.**

**Which means I may have to "borrow" lyrics from stars that I know for Kira's songs. Because I have almost no creativity when it comes to songs. So i'll "borrow" songs from people like Taylor Swift, then give them proper credit at the beginning and/or ending of the story. **

**These songs are not originals and i you ask me what song it is I'll happily point you in the right direction.**

* * *

Kira didn't know what to do. Connor held her like only a Boyfriend should. And he made her heart flutter like only a boyfriend should.

Problem? She WAS NOT his girlfriend. Hence she should not be having these feelings.

Part of her was glad that he held her hand even though he knew Krista was watching. She didn't believe that the 2 were dating so no holds barred...Right?

Her heart warmed even more when he put his arm around her.

_ I don't know when this started but...its going on. And I can't help but think..._

_OH MY GOD!_ She thought to herself. _I'm in love with Connor...CONNOR MCKNIGHT!_

What if he didn't want a relationship? What if he did? What if he wanted kids?

She began wheezing at the thought of kids, half her.. half Connor.

"Kira..." Connor put his hand on her knee as he stopped at a stopsign. "You okay?" He tried to get a look at her face by bending over. (She was practically in veto position.)

"Fine." She said at last.

He continued driving. His hand never left her knee.

In her mind she decided to stop thinking about Connor, instead she began writing a song... in her mind she began to sing...

_Don't you worry your pretty little mind_

_People throw rocks at things that shine_

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high the water's rough_

_But this love is ours._

There it was again. That word..._love._

* * *

They reached their destination, and got out of Connor's car.

"You've been following me?" Josh asked.

Connor and Kira had no idea what he was talking about. He was facing them, with a knowing expression.

"Erm..."

Connor's answer was interrupted by the appearance of the cloaked figure that shot the putties.

"Do I have reason to worry?" Josh asked, turning around to face the cloaked figure.

The figure drew_ her_ hood back and spoke.

"You should always worry." She said.

It took Connor a second to realize who this was. But an old picture he had found in th wreakage came crawling back to him.

"You're Jen aren't you?"

The girl raised her eyebrow in question.

"Pink Time Force ranger." He finished.

She nodded.

"Get back to your friends Connor. this time around...well let's just say that they," She shook her head towards Kira. "need your help. More than last time."

She raised her hood and turned around to walk off into the distance.

"Wait." Josh said moving so he could put his hand on her shoulder. "Did they kill him?" He asked.

She turned to him and had tears in her eyes.

"I'm...not sure."

"Do you think he's coming back?" He asked sympathetically.

"I don't...I don't know." She straightened herself and turned away.

It took a second for Kira to remember what Kim said.

Trini was killed in Time Force's final battle. Wesley Collins, red Time Force ranger, had almost died, when his friends, Lucas, Trip, Katie, and Jen, arrived and helped.

Wes also saved Josh when he was outnumbered by Cyclobots.

_Was it possible that Josh knew Wes? _Kira also recalled that the Pink and Red Time Force rangers were practically an item. A VERY VERY LONG distance item...but a couple.

_So Wes was in danger now? _She didn't dare voice her hypothesis. From what she remembered Jen was a formidable fighter and you DID NOT want to cross her.

Jen walked off.

She looked at Connor, who had come to the same conclusion.

She wanted Connor to put his arm around her again but no luck.

"Let's go." Connor decided. He put his hand on Josh's shoulder and turned him around. "Come on dude."

* * *

**So? Lengthy chapter right? Well I feel like Failure barely had anything in it and its been a couple days since my last update so I thought I'd draw it out.**

**Note: This story is set to pertain parts of each groupl of Power Rangers up to Dino Thunder. Except for MMAR and PRWF. I don't know PRWF except for the 2 reunion episodes (Forever Red and the one with all of the TF rangers) I did watch the first episode but I wasn't hooked.**

**Rights go to SABAN (or whoever owns Power Rangers at the time of your reading this story.**

**Also rights to the lyrics Kira sings in her head belong to Taylor Swift...The song is Ours.**

**Please Please Please review!**


	11. Episode 10 Nowhere in the Land of Beauty

Josh didn't know what to think. He had recognized the look on Jen's face when she said " They need your help. More than last time."

It was the same look he taught himself. In a way it was like putting on a mask, hiding the anger, the fear. Practicing smiling in the mirror.

He recgonized it and he knew, instantly, what that look meant. But it wasn't fair.

He looked to the yellow dino ranger, who was trying not to stare at Connor.

_Something had to be done._

"Come on dude." He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned with it.

Connor walked them all to the living room where the others were at.

Krista looked up, with a smirk on her face. She was pleased that Connor was not holding Kira's hand, nor did he have his arm around her.

_Good sign. _Krista thought to herself.

Kira, having noticed the smirk on her face, glared at Krista with complete rage.

When Connor sat down on a chair...Kira sat on his lap like this was nothing new. Connor didn't argue.

Josh walked over to the middle of the room and sat on the floor, completely ignoring the open chair, and 1/3 of an open couch that Krista and Ethan moved away from so he could sit down. Josh crossed his legs and sat happily.

"Okay. So now to business." Tommy said. "Let it be known that as soon as Jason and Josh find the Zeo Crystal we will retake the mantle of Dino Rangers...Any objections?" Tommy asked.

Everyone seemed quiet but it was obviously unanimous... Power Rangers Dino Thunder was back.

"Now on to more...immediate concerns" Tommy looked accusingly at Kira. (Accidentally. He meant to look at Krista but it was like he just saw the yellow and red ranger like that for the first time ever.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing." Tommy said shaking his head confused.

"Well.."Trent spoke. "I don't know about you but I'm witnessing a PDA right here." (PDA means PUBLIC DISPLAY of AFFECTION.) "You see that Ethan?"

"Um...yeah whatever. But I think he was talking about Krista."

"What about me?"

"Other than the fact you just realized Connor, Ethan, Kira, Trent and your science teacher are power rangers? Not much just wondering what kind of conditioner you use in your hair."

She looked at him skeptically, but obviously Connor and Kira knew he was joking because they busted out laughing. Tommy gave a slight chuckle. Ethan smiled trying to surpress a laugh. Trent looked at the Yellow and Red Dino ranger and glared a bit.

"Always with the jokes son?" Kimberly asked as she walked in and noticed that Josh and Krista were the only ones not laughing. Josh was, like his father, a master at hiding his emotions. "Next time don't forget to close the door."

"I'll try.." She looked at him expectantly. "Mom" He added. He spent so much time with his father that he almost grew accustomed to speaking to him on a first name basis. His mother was no different.

The both of them had no idea where the kid got the sense of humor. probably from his time with Trini. Sure the 2 laughed but not like this. This kid had a sense of humor like their old friend Zack.

"Ok." Tommy said. He noticed Kim but did his best to ignore her. _Why'd she have to look so damn hot today? _But now, technically, she was Jason's girl. Tommy had his chance and she broke up with him. "You need at agree to not speaking about our identities to anyone. Ever."

Connor began to stroke Kira's hair.

"Why?" She asked.

Before Dr. O could respond Kira intervened.

"Do you have any idea how horrible the press would make our lives if they found out a team of teenagers saved the world?"

"Um...I guess I never thought about it." She looked imploringly at Connor.

Connor looked at her and shrugged. He resumed to stroke Kira's hair. Don't ask him why...but it relaxed him.

"You understand what you're agreeing to? No one outside of this room can know we are the Power Rangers..." Tommy's eyes widened at the sight of her wrist.

"What?" She asked looking at her wrist.

The entire group looked at her wrist and found what he was looking at.

"The sapphire. Even I..." Josh was speechless (which only happened for the first 5 minutes you knew him)

"How the hell...?" Krista began to ask...then she decided to shut up. **[Yes, cursing it happens. I don't typically write profanity into my stories but this is an idea I never wholely agreed with PR about the ban of What the hell's? and Holy shits! I think it would have been hilarious if everytime the rangers demorphed they yelled HOLY SHIT! Or they're falling out of their zords..."SHITTTTTTTTTTTTT!"]**

"How?" Kim asked.

"I have no idea." Krista looked scared.

As if on the same train of thought Tommy and Josh pulled out their cell phones.

"Who are you calling?" Josh asked Tommy.

"A friend. She can help. You?"

"Bet my friend get's here faster."

"We'll see." Tommy replied, accepting the challenge.

Josh's phone beeped, the call was answered:

**"Cranston." The voice said.**

"It's time. We need to meet." Josh replied. "NOW." Josh strengthened his voice.

**"Be there in 1" The voice answered.**

Tommy was having a similar conversation on the phone.

"I need you here. Quick."

**"Tommy...I'm working there's no one to watch the Cybercafe."**

"Then close early...this is an emergency. First class."

The voice was silent for a while.

**"Give me 10 minutes."**

**"**Thanks Haley. I owe you one." He smiled to himself.

"What else is new?" She hung up on him.

Josh had no idea why but he sarted to sing one of his songs

_I know this. Was supposed to be fun._

Kim didn't say anything.

_I know our...our troubles are done._

Kira began to sway to the music.

_But I don't feel allright_

_Connor felt like he could relate._

_Together...I miss my faaaamily._

'This kid has no idea.' Thought Krista.

_Not that you're not enough...But the road's so far_

Tommy remembered what it was like. Being alone, with no one out there for you...at least...not the person you wanted.

_and you couldn't walk it_

Ethan knew the feeling

_And we're in the...middle..of noooowhere._

On the last word Jason came into the room. Hearing his son singing, he didn't say a word.

_I have mixed_

_Feelings right now_

_I know we were planning this..._

_for OH SO lonnng_

_I know we were gonna_

_Be alone_

_Togettthhherrr_

_I miss my family_

_I miss my family_

_Not that you're not enough. But the road's so far and we couldn't walk it..._

_We're in the middle of nowhere._

Josh noticed his father and stopped singing. It happened to him from time to time. When he couldn't keep his emotions in check he'd start singing out loud whatever song was in his head.

"Don't stop Josh." Kira told him. "It was beautiful." She said wiping a tear from her eye.

* * *

**The song is called**

**Nowhere (I miss my family)**

**Hope you liked it. No hate on the song choice please? The song fits into Josh's past and if I find another i'll use it. Thank you very much.**

**Please review what you think**

**Real soon we'll be getting out of day 1 and the school year will begin...just like last time...There's a storm coming viewers. And you best be ready when it hits. because when it does you won't be able to live without the next chapter (lInsert evil laugh here)**

**Note I plan on making the Conno-Krista-Kira love triangle a bit more interesting. I'll also include a bi of Kira/Trent action but not much. This is and will remain a Connor/Kira fanfiction. It's why they are the main characters so :P if you don't like it KISS MY PODEX (podex means Butt in latin)**

**Tommy/Kim/Jason will also happen sometime soon. I havent decided in complete honesty. I was never a fan of Kim/Tommy but the more PRDT fanfics I read...the more entwined in it I become. So another love triangle? Sign me up!**

**I am reading the fanfics to benefit my writing and creativity skills. The better they are the more I can give back to you when I write :)**

**I own nothing. Song belongs to the writer and PR belongs to Saban (or whoever owns it at the time of your reading)**

**Please subscribe to me on /thechosenjoshua**

**Thechosenjoshua is my username.**

**Thanks all!**


	12. Episode 11 Hush Little Baby

**This story has the most words in it out of all my stories. totaling almost 20000. There is one chapter out of the 10 I have posted (excluding Prologue) that has less than 1000 words. Its total is 851! Most of the chapters are only 500 words away from 2000! Thats because of you readers. Those who review, and pass it on. This story is not my oldest one. But its my most popular one :D Thank you.**

* * *

Josh did not resume singing mainly because the original Blue Power Ranger appeared in Tommy Oliver's living room seconds after.

"Thanks for coming." Josh said.

"Its no problem." Billy assured him. Billy nodded to his old comrades. "Where?" He asked Josh.

Josh put up one finger.

Billy nodded.

"Let's go somewhere more secure don't you think?" Billy asked.

And so the group traveled to the lower levels of Tommy Oliver's household. It was Krista's first time, along with Billy's Jason's, Kim's, and Josh's.

"Here we are. The command center of the Power Rangers Dino Thunder." Tommy spoke with pride in his voice.

Kira recognized that he was showing off. Tommy desperately wanted Kim to see him like she used to...but that time passed.

"It's not perfect." Kira said.

"But Kira and Dr. O have worked really hard on getting it up and ready again." Connor assured the group.

"Connor?"

"Yes Kira?"

"You do realize you helped us too right?" She asked the Red Dino Ranger.

"Yeah...But I mainly did extra lifting I wasn't really cleaning all that much..."

"Says the kid who volunteered to continue cleaning, when I had to go pick up some tools at the hardware store, because Kira fell asleep." Tommy interrupted.

"Yeah but I only cleaned for like 15 minutes until I realized it was getting late and had to take Kira home... So I didn't clean that much..."

"What do you mean?" Kira demanded. "Ethan called you that day and you told him you couldn't hang out because you were going back to Dr. O's house to continue cleaning."

Connor raised his hands in surrender.

"That's what I thought Jock."

"Easy Rockstar." She smiled at him... He smiled back... Krista glared at both of them.

"Now that that Love Fest is over..." Josh said, "Billy can you run a diagnostic on Krista's wrist?"

"No problem." Billy assured him. Billy pulled out a small device that glowed when it passed over Krista's wrist.

"What does that mean Billy?" Tommy asked.

"It means a fluxuation in the time space continium caused by an inbalance of subatomic particles." He answered.

"OK hate to pull a Connor twice in one day but...English please?" Kira pleaded.

"Time causes problem. Make special stone appear on girly wrist." Josh mocked her.

"Again was that so hard?" She asked.

They laughed.

The day proceeded.

Billy tested and retested Krista's stone but no one seemed to be able to take it from her wrist.

Connor and kira kept flirting in the background while Trent glared daggers at them.

Tommy was catching up with Kim and Jason.

Ethan and Josh were playing Rock Paper Scissors.

At 10:00 pm the tests were done and by 9:30 Josh&Ethan had played Rock Paper Scissors 3000 times. Josh took the cake with 1684 wins and 1000 losses plus 316 wins.

Kim and Jason etched out every detail of Josh. They even revealed that Josh had a twin sister that was killed in plane crash when they were 6 months old. (At least that was the official proclamation since the body of his twin sister was never found)

At 9:30 everyone but Billy, Krista, and Haley went over to hear more about Josh.

"Well when Josh was 3 he discovered music. At 4 he discovered soccer and Ras introduced him to computers in the first month of his life."

"What's your position?" Connor asked Josh.

"Goalie." He answered.

Connor nodded.

"When Josh was 2 he could pull back even the heaviest bows and hit the smallest targets." Kim said proudly.

"When he was 3 he could use any sword." Jason added his own bit of pride in his voice.

Josh doubled over like he had been punched.

"Josh?" Kim asked.

Josh gasped for breath...once...twice...thrice...

"Return is near.." He spoke as if gasping for breath on each word. "soon," He spoke as if his voice were tripled (3 Joshes speaking at the same time) "SOON! . Precious of Gold and Pink shall fall...Yellow will try desperately to save the green...but destiny shall not have it as yellow is guided to the sacred place and green returns to wreak havoc on those who oooppooooooooooooooooose." Josh fell from his sitting position into a laying position.

Josh began to shake. Tommy ran to the closet and threw a blanket over him.

"What was that?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know..." Kim said, her eyes mad with worry.

"No." Josh said in his sleep. "no. no...no...can't...NO!" Josh's voice once again mixed with Kira's powers and the group was thrown from their feet.

Kim ran back to her son and put his head on her lap. He was breathing heavy.

Jason walked over to where Kira's guitar lay and silently asked.

_'Do you mind?'_

Kira shook her head no.

Jason began playing a kid's song. One that was way too young for Josh.

Kim began to sing along...

_Hush little baby don't say a word. Mama's gonna buy you a dinozord._

_And if that Dinozord don't fight. Mama's gonna buy you a power coin._

_And if that power coin turns to dust. Mama's gonna find you a ninja coin. _

_And if that ninja coin get's broke. Mama's gonna buy you a power staff. **[A/N Jason's golden power staff.]**_

_And if that power staff don't work Mama's gonna find you an uncle Billy._

_And if Uncle Billy don't sing. Mama's gonna find you a pretty girl._

_And if that girl treats you wrong. Mama's gonna buy you a compund bow._

_And if that compund bow don't shoot Mama's gonna find you a power sword._

_And if that power sword don't slice Mama's gonna buy you a power mace._

_If that Power mace dont swing Mama's gonna buy you a pretty gem_

_And if that gem falls down...You're still the best baby in town._

_Hush little baby don't say a word._

Kim finished her song when Josh's breathing steadied.

"Kim did you write that?" Kira asked.

"Its more of a parody." Jason answered when it was obvious Kim had not heard Kira.

"I wrote it when he was little. He would sleep-cry. All night he would cry but he'd never be awake. Finally I found a good baby song that could work...but I wanted Josh to know something about his parents in that song. So I replaced the lyrics with stuff from the Power Ranger timeline. Starting with Dino Zord going all the way to the gem. You remember that Jase?" She asked.

"Of course." He answered. "Josh found the Emerald when he was really young. 8 years old. He was at an elementary school then he found the towhee...yadda yadda yadda." Jason added. "So that's where the last gem part comes from."

"He loves that song." Kim said smiling at her son.

"It was really pretty." Kira and Krista said sat the same time.

"You think Josh got his songwriting from his dad?" She asked them all.

"Not a chance." Jason said. "I can just play guitar." Jason leaned over and put his arm around Kim. With his right hand he stroked Josh's hair with Kim's hand.

Connor cracked a smile,_ this kid had a good family._

Next to Connor Kira was thinking the same thing.

Except she added _Wish I had one like that._

What Kira didn't know was that Krista had said the same thing in her head.

* * *

**What do you think? Please review, follow, and favorite! :D**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Rights go to Saban**

**This story makes no profit. Just entertainment.**

**The song is called **

**'Hush Little Baby' **

**but it is a parody that I made up. **


	13. Episode 12 Rings and Acting

Josh had fallen asleep completely but Kim didn't seem to mind. She just cradled her son's head in her lap while Jason kept his arm around her.

She put her head onto Jason's shoulder. With her free hand she twiddled her necklace that was hiding under her shirt.

Tommy and Billy were running test after test on Krista's wrist. No luck on getting the gem off.

Ethan and Trent were taken to the Cybercafe by Haleigh. Ethan left because he had left his bookbag there. Trent was tired of Kira eye-stalking Connor from 2 feet away so he also left when Haleigh offered a ride.

That left Connor and Kira.

Kira just sat there and stared at Connor, who was staring off into space.

'Something Josh told us isn't right...But what?' He wondered. 'And what's with his automatic friendship with Kira?' He asked himself.

He knew he was overreacting. Kira was single. As far as Connor could tell so was Josh.

'And if the 2 decide to pursue a relationship fine by me...' But Connor was lying to himself. He had had a crush on Kira for a while. Not much of a crush mind you. He just thought that she was a pretty girl who played guitar.

He often hid behind his friends and listened to her play...at least before they were Power Rangers.

Connor had taken a swing with her...and failed epically. It got harder when Trent came along. With Kira always caring about him and stuff...He always tried to be fair with how he judged Trent. BUt his feelings for Kira always ended up mixing it up. And it hurt the jock when Trent betrayed them the first time. Connor was the first to trust him. He had read a lot about the original red, Jason.

**Flashback**

_"And now red ranger...It is time for me to destroy you! I must be victorious for my queen!" The green ranger yelled, plunging his sword into the ground causing lightning to throw Jason backward._

_Jason doesn't reply. He powers up his sword and it glows red. He swings the sword like a baseball bat towards Tommy and the sword and dagger clatter out of the Green ranger's hands._

_The Green ranger falls to the ground._

_"It's all over Tommy." Jason said dramatically. The red ranger pointed his blaster at the Sword of Evil and fired,_

_The sword dissapeared._

_Tommy's ranger form dissapears replaced by Tommy in a green tank top._

_The other rangers came up behind Jason._

_"All right guys let's morph." Jason said._

_"Right." Kim agreed._

_"You destroyed the Power sword!" Zack said in triumph. "Rita's spell is broken." He added._

_The rangers convened for a group hug but Jason had already run to Tommy's side._

_Kim watched in earnest. _

_Tommy was important to her. But so was Jason, he had always been there for her._

_She put her personal feelings aside, hoping that Jason would give Tommy a chance._

_Jason took a deep breathn before reaching Tommy._

_"Are you okay Tommy?" He asked._

_"What's happening to me?" Tommy asked._

_"You're no longer under Rita's power." Jason explained._

_"My head is spinning." Tommy said while Jason helped him up._

_"You'll be okay man." Jason said._

_Jason would never truly know why he chose to trust Tommy. But he had a feeling that if he didn't things could end badly. He had to try and make him a good guy._

_"What have I done?" Tommy asked the world._

_"What you did you did under Rita's influence. You own the power now. Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita." Jason said, almost biting his tongue._

_"After everything that's happened?"_

_He wanted to say 'HELL NO! Not a chance.' But the words escaped his mouth before he could take them back._

_"Tommy we need you. It's where you belong...Will you join us Tommy?" Jason half-hoped he'd say no and hand him the Power coin, but nevertheless he extended his hand in friendship._

_Tommy took his hand in agreement._

_Jason knew that the 2 of them had made the best choices for the world...but Kim would no longer be available._

_Jason pushed it from his mind. 'If it's meant to be. It'll be.' He told himself._

**End Flashback**

* * *

Connor did everything to be like Jason. But the guy left a mantle no one could hold. Even the great Tommy Oliver didn't do half as well as leader than Jason did. Jason had no predecessors for the leadership spot. Tommy at least had Jason.

Jason was the First, and the Best.

And Connor was determined to be just like him.

But what he didn;'t know was that Josh was thinking the exact same thing.

Connor looked at his watch and his eyes widened.

"Kira we have to go."

Kira pulled out her phone and gasped.

"Ok let's go." She agreed.

They both knew that if Kira wasn't home by 10:30pm her stepdad would get REALLY REALLY REALLY mad.

Connor grabbed his jacket from a chair he had thrown it on and said goodbye.

Kira didn't have a coat so the 2 dino rangers left.

"What does he see in her?" Krista demanded once the screen door shut.

"I think the question is what does she see in him?" Tommy corrected.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Other than the fact he isn't good at school, and that he can be an airhead..."

"But he's got a good heart, and he's cute and... he's a great soccer player." Tommy considered this. "See? What does she have that he wants?"

"Um..." Jason said.

Tommy agreed with Jason's 'Um.'

"Boys." Kim muttered. "Look Krista, Connor's not your typical jock...at least as far as I can tell." She said looking to Tommy for agreement, Tommy nodded. "He's a power ranger. The _red _power ranger." She seemed to have put an emphasis on red.

"So? What does that have to do with Connor liking Kira?" Krista demanded, it was not like her to get jealous.

"Maybe it's her music." Jason suggested.

'Yes, that had to be it.' Krista said to herself in triumph. 'Music and being a Power Ranger. I can learn to play guitar too.' She smiled to herself. As for the Power Ranger part...' She stopped herself when she saw the sapphire. She grinned an evil (not evil evil... evil as in mischievious) grin. 'Kira Ford I swear to you Connor Mcknight will be mine.'

"I want to keep it." Krista decided.

"You realize that means..." Tommy asked.

"That I'll be a Power Ranger? Yes." Krista answered.

"Fine 3 rules. Keep your identity a secret, don't escalate ANY fights, and don't use your powers for personal gain." Tommy said.

Krista agreed.

5 minutes later Tommy showed Jason the guest room.

Tommy took Krista home.

Billy slept on the couch.

Jason and Kim took the bed while Jason set Josh on the floor. (The kid loved sleeping/sitting on carpet.)

Josh smiled and rolled over, curling up into a ball like he always did.

Kim smiled at her son as she pulled out her necklace, a basic necklace with a ring at he end. The ring looked like an S.

Jason pulled the identical copy out and showed it to Kim.

"Told you I will never lose it." He assured her.

She smiled at him. They were inches apart, as they were on the same bed. Which wasn't unlike them. Even before they had Josh they shared a bed (not like that perverts.)

"How long until Tommy figures it out do you think?" Kim asked, worried.

"I don't know." Jason confessed.

_Meanwhile with Connor and Kira_

At 10:23 Connor's mustang pulled up the 100 yard driveway to Kira's house. He stopped right next to the 6 concrete stairs.

He looked at Yellow and arched an eyebrow, asking a silent question.

She nodded.

He grinned as he got out of the car and opened Kira's door. Connor extended his hand to Kira. They locked elbows and walked up the stairs.

Connor stopped at the open door.

Sebastian C. Chevy looked almost dissapointed.

"Well done young man. 10:29pm." He said approvingly. Sebastian (Kira's stepdad) turned around and walked back into the house.

Kira unlaced their arms and hugged Connor. "Thank you." She whispered into his ear.

She kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." He said loud enough for Mrs. Ford,(Chevy technically) who was listening in, to hear.

"Love you too." She said giggling.

She gave him a small wave goodbye and shut the door. Connor turned and slowly walked to his car.

'If only she knew.' He thought to himself.

Unknown to him she was thinking the same thing.

* * *

**Ok what do you think? I could use some more reviews pretty please!?**

**OK so the BF/GF thing between Connor/Kira is a ploy. ****Basically Sebastian is overprotective of Kira. Kira introduces Connor as a responsible friend, but back when they were still rangers she had to say that she was with her boyfriend. And about 5 minutes later Connor arrived at her house. Which looped him into a ploy on her stepdad. Connor quickly agreed to it. Ever since, in her stepdad's eyes the 2 have been a happy couple. **

**The reason he's protective of her is because he doesn't approve of music since a lot of people involved in the music business do drugs. He really is trying to protecther but he also tried to cut off her music. Luckily Connor swept in and saved it. He insisted that she played music because he completely loved her when she played. Even going as far as to say "Her music let's my heart beat." So he tried to be a romantic, but failed. But it's what won Sebastian's approval. Sebastian only agrees to let her do anything if Connor is with her. Go figure let the JOCK with the girl EVERYWHERE she goes.**

**Note* I got the idea for Sebastian from several authors who have Kira as an abused child and Connor's her knight in shining armor. Even I think that's a bit excessive for this story (at least for now) I'm going to build on the adult humor, just gonna slip in a curse word or a 'dirty' term every now and again. By the end it may get a bit bigger but I'm not sure yet.**

**So review. See you next time.**

**PS I'll tell you the same thing Ill tell all my readers. Soon the 10 day thing is gonna break off because I'll have quarterly finals real soon. My grades are slipping just a bit so I need to get away from fanfic just a bit. Plus... I may be getting a Girlfriend real soon :D because I like this girl and she seems to feel the same way. And she will have my undivided attention whenever she wants it. :)**

**Again**

**SEE YOU NEXT TIME**


	14. Episode 13 Yellow Returns, Green's Birth

**Ok we have a bit of a dilemma. But not by much. Open another tab and go onto my profile, follow the link to the facebook page titled Gyotso's Fanpage. On there is the pictures for almost every villain our team of dinos will encounter in this season. Except as of now TyraTriTera is not involved in this grouping...Saving him for the reveal.**

* * *

The morning had come as soon as the night had. No one had any plans for the day so they all met up at Tommy's house.

"Sleep well?" Kira asked Josh as she came in.

"Someone's in a good mood." Josh noted.

"Eh." Kira said, smiling.

Everyone was sistting in the living room, Connor was the last to arrive and all the seats had been taken. Connor sat on the floor next to Josh.

"Why do you insist on sleeping on the floor?" Connor asked him.

"Hey sleep on rocks for a couple months...you learn to love carpets." He replied.

"Its true." Jason said. Jason's arm was around Kim, something that made Tommy very angry.

"Ok. So...here's the thing. Jase, Josh, and I will be moving in to our new house relatively soon. I already had bought it long before I found out that Jason and Josh were back from their mission."Kim announced.

"What mission?" Krista asked.

Josh briefly explained the Power Rangers newest enemy, TyraTriTera.

"Has the morpher set yet?" Ethan asked Josh.

"I'm not sure I'll..." He was cut off by a sudden blaring.

"Monster attack." Tommy muttered.

"I guess we'll find out." Josh said, getting up.

"Wait. You can't go out alone." Kira said.

"Watch me." He dared.

"READY! Emerald Dino Thunder!" He yelled, slamming his wrist, which had transformed from a watch to a unique formation [The morpher looks like this §

The boy before them tansformed into a green Power Ranger.

His suit had an arrow running up his spine to his helmet. It was basic green spandex but it had a giant red X over the torso. The boots had spikes on the sides of it. The gloves also had blades on the side. (Like Batman's from Batman Begins DK and DKR.) The center of his chest was a yin and yang symbol, except its colors weren't black and white, it was green and black.

Josh ran out the door, summoning his ride.

The others followed him.

"I may not be able to sing," Billy said. "But I can build a motorcycle." As he said this a green motorcycle appeared. It looked just like a Harley except it had weapons and other techy stuff on it.

Josh jumped on and slammed the throttle.

The engine roared and he was on his way. Kim was ahead of everyone else, Kim was almost to the lair by the time everyone else got back inside..

Except for Kira.

Connor stopped when he realized Kira wasn't with them.

He looked out the window and could see a faint shimmer of yellow flying higher and higher into the air.

_God no. _He thought to himself.

He ran to the door and yelled after her,

"Kira KIRA!"

"Connor...she'll be fine." Krista said.

He shook his head. _She had her powers back...doesn't that mean she'll be better off without me? _He asked himself. _Yes. _He agreed with himself.

"Let's go." Krista said, taking his hand. Connor released her hand.

"No..." Connor said, just before running to his car he slid over the hood as Krista ran after him. He wasn't going to let Kira go out there alone.

Krista tried to go faster...

But Connor was already gone.

He floored the gas towards Kira.

"She's not getting away from me." He promised himself.

* * *

"Hey! Connor and Kira went after him!" Krista said, running in to the lair.

"Big surprise...Kira has her powers back." Tommy explained.

"Then why don't you guys go out and help him." She tried to argue.

"I said she has her powers back. None of the rest of us do. I don't know why Connor.." Tommy replied.

"Its because he's in love with her." Ethan joked.

Krista punched him on the shoulder.

"Ok...sorry. Just a joke." Ethan said, rubbing his shoulder.

'I'm bringing them up now." Billly announced.

"Observe the Computer Screen." Jason said in a voice that mimicked their old mentor, Zordon.

"Yes intergalactic being caught in a timewarp sir." Kim joked back.

Tommy rolled his eyes.

Their eyes trained on the screen.

Josh was beating enemies after enemies. Taking on 10 at a time.

"Kogs." Tommy muttered.

"Why is TyraTriTera using Kogs?" Jason asked.

"You're the expert." Tommy retorted.

"No..._my _son is the expert. I just go along for the ride." Jason replied.

Tommy looked to Kim(who was looking down at her chest) and saw that she was wearing a necklace with a ring on it.

"Nice ring." He said casually.

Kim's eyes widened.

"Josh gave it to me." She said quickly, not meeting Tommy's eyes.

"Hey...look" Ethan said pointing to the computer screen.

Kira had joined the fray with her blaster, she was taking down enemy after enemy.

Connor rolled in seconds later in his mustang. He began running over the kogs.

Josh drew a sword from his belt.

"SWORD OF THE DRAGON PHOENIX!" He roared.

The swords blade spontaneously lit fire.

The sword was an arc of pure destruction. The enemies did not stand a chance.

"What is that?" Krista asked, pointing to a figure in the distance.

"I...don't know." Kim said.

"Neither do..." Jason began. He squinted his eyes. "His name is Sleeto. He's TyraTriTera's right hand monster. He's a tough one to beat."

**(For a picture of Sleeto go to my facebook page (the URL is located on my profile)**

The monster had blades for an arm. One giant orb with a pupil for a head. Lines going diagonally through the body. The blade(arm) was curved and a deadly weapon. On top of the sphere that was the monster's head was a ring and above that something that went up and bent into a boomerang formation.

"HART!" Sleeto roared. "QUIT BREAKING MY MONSTERS!"

"You wish!" Josh yelled back.

Sleeto charged Josh. Josh held his sword aloft and began to duel. The new Power Ranger's mind was on autopilot, Dodge, slash, deflect, dodge, deflect, stab, dodge, jump.

Sleeto struck with his arm (his sword) down hard and Josh rolled to the side, jabbing under his guard.

The blade ricocheted off of the monster's gut but Sleeto howled.

Sleeto stumbled away. Kira pulled her blaster from her belt and prepared to fire a killing shot.

Josh pulled a small object from his belt and whipped it at Kira.

Kira's blaster clattered out of her hand. Kira stared at him in disbelief.

"Another time Emerald!" Sleeto said as he dissapeared.

"What was that for? I was just following your lead." Kira complained.

Josh leapt one leg around his motorcycle and drove off.

Kira flew away via Super Dino Mode.

Connor's red dino gem began to glow in the passenger seat.

Connor reached for it and, for an instant, he saw his old zord.

* * *

Kira flew into the base with speed, she landed next to a very surprised Krista. Kira whipped off her helmet and set it down.

"What the heck Josh?"

Connor came down..

"Yeah what the heck? You could have hurt Kira." Connor growled.

"No guns. No killing." Josh growled back.

"Josh doesn't kill anything, even monsters." Jason explained. "It was a moral he learned from some student of his old mentor, Ras."

...

The next few weeks were more of the same, with the occassional battle. Krista was a fast learner and managed to master the basic ideas of Karate by the beginning of the school year.

"Senior year is here!" Ethan said as they walked into school.

Josh was working with some of the Freshman on a ginormous Homecoming poster that would signify the dance that would occur on the second Friday of the school year. **(The Homecoming dance is traditionally held at the last home Football game. However I think that's completely stupid because its called HOMECOMING! Not homeleaving. So this will mark the first Home Football game at Reefside.) **

Josh grinned as the other rangers (Minus Trent, Plus Krista) walked in. They had all gotten closer over the couple weeks they had known each other.

"Hey guys." Josh said to them.

"What's up dude?" Connor asked.

"Not much..." Josh froze. His eyes widened.

"What?" They all said in unison looking to where Josh was looking. He was looking at a girl, about 5'9, shoulder length blond hair, and startling blue eyes.

''Hide me!" He exclaimed jumping behind Ethan. "Quit moving Blue Boy!" Josh ordered.

"Ok what is up with you?" Kira asked, laughing at him.

"That's her." He said peering over Ethan's shoulder.

"You mean Katie?" Connor asked.

Josh nodded and hid again.

"You face Sleeto on an almost daily basis and you're afraid of a girl?" Krista asked.

"It's understandable." Connor said, surprising everyone. He was the last one they expected to stand up for Josh.

"...How so?" Kira asked.

"She kissed him. yet nothing happened after..." Connor was speaking with double meaning, he was talking about Josh(X)Katie and Connor(X)Kira, "So he doesn't know if she still feels that way...or not. Am I right?" Connor asked.

Josh nodded, his eyes widened with fear.

"Just go talk to her." Kira suggested.

"You missy are the last person who should be telling me to talk to my crush."

Wrong choice of words.

"She's your crush?" Ethan asked.

"I can kill you in 15 different ways with a pencil." Josh warned.

"No guns no killing" Ethan quoted.

Josh smiled at Blue Boy. " I didn't say anything about pencils."

Ethan shut up.

Kira and Connor were also speechless.

"JOSH!" Katie yelled running to the Emerald.

She tackled him with a hug, knocking poor Ethan to the ground.

"I missed you!" She said to him.

"Missed you too." He breathed back.

She got up and offered him her hand.

He took it and got up. He tried to give her her hand back but she held on.

"Just because it was almost a year ago that I kissed you does not mean i stopped liking you...unless you stopped..."

Josh cut her off by kissing her. The same kid who had been hiding from her about a minute before.

"That's settled." She said surprised.

Kira smiled at Connor and remembered their one kiss at the beach. Connor was smiling at her too and she could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

A spark in Connor's brain began to put a plan into order. With Trent no longer attending Reefside High (to go to the Art School) he would have a clear oppurtunity to kiss Kira once or twice more.

* * *

**Its official I am now and in-season athlete. I am no longer going to stick to my 10 day update routine (as you can see) I will update ASAP, I'll post new chapters based on my review numbers. While waiting read a different PR story of mine. I have 3 of them, Redemption, Power Rangers Dino Thunder Season 2, and FBI Power Ranger Legends.**


	15. Episode 14 Glee

**A/N some of you may not know what a Glee Club is. It's a show choir. They compete in different competitions around the country and try to be the best Singers and Dancers in the country.**

**[i DON'T OWN THE SONGS, RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.]**

**me of you may know by now that I, Gyosto of fanfiction, have created a fan page for my followers here on fanfiction. This page is on Facebook, the name is simple, it is called Gyotso's Fanpage If you go to the page you can find the pictures ( I drew them personally) for each monster the gang will fight in this new season. Granted it may take a while...but eventually I will post a picture of the terrifying, the deadly, the evil TYRATRITERA!**

* * *

Connor and Kira were fortunate enough to have 1st, 2nd, 4th, 5th, and 7th hour together. Which made both of them pretty happy. Ethan was in Connor's 3rd hour and Josh was in Kira's 3rd hour because it was Study Hall.

Josh had several other classes with the others but he didn't disclose part of the truth. Josh would be graduating an entire 2 years early. So when Connor, Ethan, and Kira get their diplomas, he would also be recieving one. Thanks to several tutoring sessions before she transferred from Highland to Reefside Katie would also be graduating early.

Josh, Connor, Kira, and Katie walked in to Aerobics and you'd never guess who taught the class...

"Hi Mom...what are you doing here?" Josh asked, dropping Katie's hand.

"Hi honey. I'm teaching this class remember? We talked about this a couple weeks ago." Kim answered. "You must be Katie?" Kim asked.

"That's me." Katie assured her, taking Josh's hand again.

"Nice to meet you Katie. Connor, Kira nice to see you 2 again." Kim said.

"Hey Ms. Hart." Connor and Kira said simultaneously.

The bell rang seconds after, the first day of school had officially begun.

"Ok class. I'm Miss Hart. I'll be your aerobics teacher for the entire year. Basically what we are going to do is try and make everyone as limber as possible. This class won't be a walk in the park...more like a walk in a grassy meadow. Still beautiful, but a bit harder."

Kimberly Ann Hart had gone entirely soft after so many years of her hanging up the helmet of Pink. For others it wasn't as long, but Kim didn't go back in time until TJ and his Turbo team went into Space, so she hasn't had her powers for an even longer time.

"Now, since it's the first day I am going to take it easy on you. I'll tell you about me then I want each of you to tell me something about you." Kim said.

The entire class groaned.

"Or I could just give you pointless homework?"

The entire classed fake cheered at the idea of talking about themselves.

"Ok. My full name is Kimberly Ann Hart. I love the colors pink, emerald green, and red. I was born and raised in Angel Grove, I went to Angel Grove High School."

Cassidy raised her hand politely.

"Ms Hart? I'm Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter and I was wondering if you once had a thing with Dr. Oliver? It's a rumor that's been going around this school since people found out you and he came from the same High School." Cassidy had been very polite, Devin really managed to change her.

"Once upon a time we were a couple." Kim admitted. "But my heart has always belonged to someone else who is now teaching here."

"And who is that Ms Hart?" Josh asked.

"Silly little son of mine," Kim teased, "His name is Mr. Scott."

"Did you say son?"Cassidy asked, suddenly so interested she forgot to be polite. Devin took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "Ms Hart?" She added.

Kim bit her lip. If she wasn't careful about how she worded everything she said, trouble would come.

"Yes. He is my only son. His father is, in fact, Mr. Scott."

Josh took an unorthodox bow, everyone laughed.

Katie giggled.

"Hey Kira?" Connor whispered.

"Yeah Connor?" Kira asked.

"What are you going to do for Homecoming?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, her cheeks red.

"Your stepdad."

He was right. If Connor didn't take her Sebastian would get suspicious, if he did Krista would be pissed.

Not that Kira cared, she could go screw herself for all she cared, but she couldn't just say that to a fellow ranger.

"I don't know." Kira admitted.

"Maybe it's just better if..." Connor said.

"Hey you 2, quiet down. I said no talking." Kim told them. She didn't really mean it, she just had to make sure it didn't look like she was playing favorites.

'Talk later.' Connor mouthed to her.

She smiled to herself. If it was a fight Krista wanted, it would be a fight 10 fold what the fight with Mesogog was.

The final bell rang and the dino gang met up at the bench. Krista walked up and smiled to Connor, who was talking to Kira about Homecoming.

"Hey Krista." Connor said.

"Hey, so what do we do now?" She asked.

"The Cybercafe would be after school if I remember correctly." Ethan said.

"I'll meet up with you guys later, actually I'm running late." Kira said.

"Running late to what?" Connor asked.

"Glee Club" She answered.

"I would have joined last year but with Mesogog, it just didn't work." Kira said. "Bye guys."

Josh ran to catch up with her. "I want to be in Glee Club." He said to her.

"Then follow me." She said back.

"Well, let's go jock." Krista said to Connor as he gazed in Kira's direction.

"What..? Oh... right." He fumbled in his pocket for his keys.

The remaining Dinos went to the Cybercafe while Josh and Kira went to Glee club.

Josh and Kira walked in to a group of about 8, Katie included.

A man about 38 with dark long black hair, walked in and looked at the group.

"Is this everyone?" He asked.

Everyone shrugged.

"Well.. I don't mean to scare anyone but before we can participate in any competitions we need at least 12 members. Anyone know 2 people that would be willing to try Glee?" He asked.

Josh raised his hand. "I might know 1 or 2."

"Good. Now to business, I am Mr. Lopez, I have been the Glee instructor since 1999...but that's enough about me. I want to hear your voices. Please don't be shy. Any takers?"

"I'll do it." Josh volunteered.

Kira couldn't help but admire his courage. First day in a new state and he was willing to sing in front of people he didn't know.

"I'll be singing a song by my favorite band, Simple Plan." Josh said.

"Very well. Your name and the song's name please?" Mr Lopez asked kindly.

"I'm Joshua Scott and the song's name is Astronaut.

_Can anybody hear me? __Or am I talking to myself?  
My mind is running empty  
In the search for someone else  
Who doesn't look right through me  
It's all just static in my head  
Can anybody tell me why I'm only like a satellite?_

_Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut_  
_Sending S.O.S. from this tiny box_  
_And I lost all signal when I lifted up_  
_Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot_

_Can I please come down_  
_Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round_

_Can I please come down?"_

**_[Blah blah blah more lyrics more singing blah blah blah]_**

_"So tonight I'm calling all astronauts  
Calling lonely people that the  
World forgot  
If you hear my voice come pick me up  
Are you out there?_

'Cause you're all I've got!

Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
And I lost all signal when I lifted up  
Now I'm stuck out here and the world forgot

Cause tonight I'm feeling like an astronaut  
Sending SOS from this tiny box  
To the lonely people that the world forgot  
Are you out there?  
Cause you're all I've got!  
Can I pleeeeease come down?  
Cause I'm tired of drifting round and round.  
Can I please come down?"

The entire club clapped.

"Me next." Katie volunteered. "I'm Katie Bloom. And I will be singing Love Story by Taylor Swift.

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air_

_See the lights_  
_See the party, the ball gowns_  
_See you make your way through the crowd_  
_And say hello, little did I know_

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
_And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_  
_And I was crying on the staircase_  
_Begging you please don't go, and I said_

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

**_[More blah blah song ends]_**

One by one each person in the Glee Club volunteered a song. The final list was...

Freshman= James

Sophomore= Grace, Alex (female), Hannah and Andrea

Junior= Tina

Seniors= Josh, Kira, Katie, Drew (Male drummer for Kira's band)

Kira sang her own piece, Patiently when it was finally her turn.

While everyone else sang Kira tried to get what the lives of the others were like. Normal lives, without being a power ranger. If there was no Mesogog, no Tyrannodrones. Just Kira Ford.

Josh was using their pyschic connection to talk to her while she thought.

_You okay? _He asked.

_Fine, just a bit nervous for the year. _Kira admitted

_Says you. I'm supposed to be a Sophomore and I'm a Senior! Plus I'm one of 3 power rangers, and one of them doesn't even have a suit, and the other is always thinking about a particular red ranger._

Kira's cheeks flushed red while Tina completed her song Firework, by Katy Perry

_Don't worry I won't tell anyone. But you need to...before he asks "the bitch" to homecoming._Josh said.

_How did you know I was calling her that in my head?_

_We're connected telepathically remember? _He asked.

She facepalmed. If her thoughts weren't safe in her own head...would she ever have a chance to think freely?


	16. Episode 15 All Hell Breaks Loose

Homecoming was on Friday and Krista was freaking out! Connor hadn't asked her yet. How long does it take a jock to ask a girl out?

She finished up her afternoon run and met everyone at the Cybercafe.

"Hey Krista." Josh said politely. Kira and him were talking about Glee while Connor looked at her.

Trent was there too, glaring at one Connor Mcknight.

Krista wished that Trent would ask Kira to Homecoming but Trent was going to an Art school and wasn't part of Reefside so Kira would have to ask him. Why did this have to be complicated? She knew this would happen it's exactly why she didn't want to trust Connor...but then he saved her life...and that changes a girl...

Then all hell broke loose...

_..._

_Deep in the far reaches of the galaxy lay a planet called Mirinoi. Not 5 years ago Mirinoi was frozen in stone,then saved by the Power Rangers of the Lost Galaxy. After countless attempts to fix the hyperdrive on the space colony, Terra Venture the people of Mirinoi and Terra Venture agreed to share the world in peace...5 years later and the people of Terra Venture have successfully assimilated to life on Mirinoi... Now the people come together for a time of celebration. The holy gathering of 2 people has brought a village and the colony together... Their names are Leo and Kendrix._

_Hours before the ceremony Leo recieves an urgent distress call from his Earth friend Josh, the planet was under attack and without the Zeo crystal to reenergize the Dino Rangers powers they were vulnerable..._

_The red galaxy ranger speaks to his bride about the attack...she tells him that they needed to get back...fast._

_And they went back to where their fates intertwined...the stone that held the Quasar sabers and picked up their respective Sabers._

_"Together?" The bride to be asks._

_"Together." The groom to be answers, activating his morpher._

_Together they activated their morphers and called out_

_"GO Galactic!"_

_Then they were off...Ready to face the evil on Earth._

_..._

_On the other side of the galaxy lay Triforia, home of Trey. Trey had been preparing for flight...he had successfully discovered the hidden location of the last 4 subdivisions of the Zeo crystal that gave him his own powers._

_Then he recieved an urgent distress call from his friend on Earth, Josh, son of the man who took up the power of Gold to protect Trey from it until such time as he could resume his duties._

_Trey summoned his Staff and called for Pyramidas. He jumped on to the magnificent pyramid and was off...ready to face whatever was hiding in the shadows._

_..._

_On the planet Keo 35 were 2 more rangers...ready to help the Dino Thunder._

_Andros and Ashley had also been in the middle of preparation...but not for marriage...that came after the Wild Force era 2 years ago... they were eagerly awaiting the results of a pregnancy test. The results were delayed and then Andros felt the S.O.P. (save our planet)_

_She saw her husband's expression and pulled out 2 morphers from her purse...just in case._

_The pair slapped them on and sent messages to their teammates._

_"Let's rock it." Andros said._

_They punched in the combination and felt their bodies change form...the power Rangers in Space were back._

_Andros summoned the new megaship and together they flew to face the challenges that awaited them on earth._

_..._

Tommy was sitting at his desk at Reefside High. He had been grading pretests he had given out a little over a week ago. Then everything went dark. The school had lost power.

But for a Power Ranger the loss of power wasn't that simple, there was something else hiding in the darkness, and he had a pretty good idea who it was. He ran to the front doors and looked out.

Ships were all over the town, hovering a couple hundred feet above the ground. From the ships came foot soldiers. Tommy had never in his entire career, seen these foot soldiers but they seemed menacing.

The foot soldiers were shooting at anything they could find. Like they had too hit everything.

One of the foot soldiers was wearing a gold vest instead of a black one and had run towards the school and chucked something at the school.

It was a grenade. The explosion threw the Veteran ranger several feet causing his head to slam into a wall.

"Tommy!" Randall yelled. She ran to her friend and helped him up.

"We need to find the others!" Tommy yelled. The ships were getting louder.

"How?"

"Follow me!" Tommy took her hand and they ran to his room. He grabbed a red case with the Power symbol on it. He had sworn that he would never use these again...

He opened the case and slapped on the Zeonizers. By mutual agreement the zeo rangers hung up the zeo suits in order to transfer the zeo abilities and evolve them into Turbo. But when the Turbo rangers lost the powers went back to where they belonged... They found this out when Tommy used the Red Zeo power on the moon, they also transferred the pink ranger's energy to TJ's turbo morpher so he'd also have his suit back up and running. And since Kat's morpher was broken her power's were the best option to transfer...the Zeo Rangers all decided that their time as rangers were up after that battle. So they all agreed to not take them up again.

But desperate times call for desperate measures. Tommy was the only one with the authority to reactivate the powers inside the Zeonizers.

He turned his wrists and the true Zeonizer revealed itself.

"Let's go." Tommy said to Randall.

...

Kira had been hit on the head by falling debris while Connor was in the middle of a battle with one of the foot soldiers. Connor then kicked the foot soldier in the face and ran to his friend's aid. He picked her up bridal style and yelled at the others,

"Guys let's go!"

The other rangers followed him.

They sprinted but the foot soldiers were fast, they were gaining on them.

Josh slid to a stop on the gravel and turned around.

Connor heard the stop and stopped himself.

The other rangers followed the example set by the Emerald and Red ranger.

"What are you doing?" Connor demanded.

"Giving you time! I'm the only one with my powers! You guys go!" Josh yelled.

"No!" Connor said. "I won't let you."

"You protect Kira." Josh said. "I can do this...I have to do this!" Josh exclaimed. "EMERALD DINO THUNDER!" Josh roared. The green suit took it's host and the emerald ran to meet his adversaries in combat.

"Connor let's go." Krista said.

He turned about 90 degrees but no more. Reguardless if he had his powers he was still red ranger.

Connor ran to Ethan and gave him Kira.

"What are you doing?" Ethan demanded.

"I'm going back." Connor said.

"You'll be killed!" Krista's voice broke.

"Connor don't." Trent said, he seemed genuinely concerned for the red ranger's life.

"I have to. I'm the red ranger...that means I'm the leader." Connor put on a brave face. "Ethan protect Kira for me. Trent protect Krista. Get Dr. O, Kim, and Jason out here, tell them to call their old teams we're going to need help."

"But..."

"Ethan! You have to trust me." Connor said to his best friend.

"Rangers let's move!" Ethan said.

Ethan led the rest of the way to the school which was about half a block.

Connor sprinted to help the Emerald.

On the way he felt his body change, not to that of the Red Dino Rangers, but to that of the Triassic ranger. The Shield of Triumph appeared in his mind and he took it. He didn't need the T-Rex's strength and speed, he needed his heart and his own determination.

...

Josh was fighting for what he trained for...an impossible battle, but there's a reason it's called training.

These foot soldiers had the skills and knowledge of every foot soldier before them. They belonged to Tyratritera, he called them Banes. They were the banes of the Power Rangers.

Josh flipped over one and kicked the next. He punched 2 in a row and tornado kicked one in the head. He rolled betweenm 2 of them and kicked them each simultaneously. But it wasn't enough.

So he called upon everything he had ever learned, the art of the sword, the knowledge of a bow, the idea of turning fear onto those who prey on the fearful. He slammed several to the ground but still he couldn't go more than a few seconds without getting slashed, punched, kicked, or shot.

After a while Josh was kicked to the ground and blasted into a car.

His powers immediately went into overdrive but there were too many injuries, a broken leg, sprained ankle, several cracks in his ribs, his face was bruised and bleeding, his arms were bleeding bad and the left one was bent at a funny position. The power ranger suit he built dissapeared and he was back in civilian form, all alone.

"Kill him!" The gold Bane roared.

Josh did not move, he was not afraid of death. His death would mean the salvation of the human race. As long as the prophecy was accurate...

But Connor had made it...he did a monster slash and took down every foot soldier in the area. The red ranger was glowing red, not a harsh evil red, but the kind you looked at and expected freedom and safety.

The gold plated Bane pulled 2 small revolver blasters to turn them on Connor but the red dino stabbed the bane before it had a chance.

Connor ignored what he had just done and ran to the emrald's aid.

He lifted him up and put him on his back.

The red ran to the school as best he could, his heart was torn from what he saw, he saw that the school he had spent almost 4 years at was in flames and all he could hear was yelling and screaming. And all he could see was the back of the school.

"We have to get to my car...I knew I shouldn't have walked with Kira to the Cybercafe..."

"I brought mine..." Josh said.

"Yours?" He asked.

A green muscle car came out of nowhere and stopped in front of them.

Connor set him on the passenger side and ran to the other side. He jumped in the driver seat and couldn't believe that the car drove itself.

"Car, go!" Josh yelled.

The engine roared to life and drove itself towards the parking lot in the front of the car stopped about 25 feet from the entrance. Then the school exploded.

"No!" Connor yelled. But it was too late, the school was crumbling and there was nothing they could do. Connor called to his Triassic powers and hoped it would give him some insight on who was in the building...it was empty aside from 2 people and one of them had ranger aura.

The red zeo ranger jumped out of the second floor window holding Randall.

"It's Dr. O!"

"Connor!" Josh said pointing at the group of banes gathering in front of them.

"What do we do?" Connor couldn't believe he just asked that question.

"We choose the Carter Grayson school of tactics." Josh answered.

"What does that mean?"

"Run them over!"

The car heard him and floored itself, they crashed into the crowd of banes and broke all of them.

But someone was standing 100 feet from them, watching intently. It ws a floating head, with multiple colors, almost gaseous, but the colors reflected some sort of a collage...

"Godoro..." Josh murmered... "Car! Go!" Josh yelled.

The car floored it, heading towards the thing Josh called Godoro. But a rainbow colored portal opened just in front of them and transported them to who knows where.

...

* * *

**That is all for now...Thank you for reading please review, tell me what you think of all the drama. My intent is to send Josh and Connor on a quest to find the remaining parts of the Zeo crystal. Kira will take leadership of the battle for Reefside in their absence.**

**Tommy will not be reunited with the others for a while. **

**Jason and Kim will join Tommy at one point.**

**Note* that all these things in bold are my thoughts...not actual 'set in stone' spoilers. I'm just letting you in my head so you understand the madness to my method. Don't give up...it will get better...someday.**


	17. Episode 16 Teamwork, Obligation,and Fear

**Here you go. Like I said last time...those were only ideas. Not set-in-stone spoilers.**

* * *

Explosions shook Planet Earth. Civilians running like mad-people in the streets.

Kira, Ethan, Trent, and Krista sat in what seemed like an abandoned basement.

"Where's Dr. O?" Kira asked.

"Here." Zeo Ranger 5 and Randall walked down the stairs.

Tommy took off his helmet and put it next to the computer.

"Are you okay Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"Yes. But I can't find Kim or Jason." Tommy conceded.

"Josh and Connor are AWOL also." Trent added.

Kira had tears in her eyes long before they brought up Connor's disappearance. They started when Ethan told her that Connor had gone back to fight an impossible fight. But now they flowed like rivers...tears upon tears falling...grieving for the Red Tyranno ranger.

'Where are you Connor?' Kira thought.

"We need a plan." Tommy declared.

"A plan for what?" Trent asked.

"A plan to save the planet, Sherlock." Kira snapped at Trent.

"Okay sorry."

"How are you gonna save the planet without your powers?" Krista asked the other rangers.

"We've fought without our powers before." Ethan said optimistically.

"Back then we had 5 experienced rangers." Trent said pessimistically. "Now we have a Zeo ranger, a dino ranger, a ranger that doesn't even have a suit, me, the old Blue dino ranger, and one of our old arch enemies. Anyone else not liking our odds?" Trent asked.

"I don't care what the odds are." Kira said. "Connor didn't...Josh didn't. They both went into a fight they couldn't win. Now its our turn."

"She's right. We still have our experience. Even Tyratritera can't destroy that." Tommy agreed.

"Once a ranger always a ranger right?" Ethan asked.

"Exactly." Kira said. She put her hand out like an athlete before a big game.

Ethan put his hand on hers, followed by Tommy.

Randall put her hand down next.

"I don't know if we'll survive...but if we do I'd never forgive myself for not trying." Krista said, putting her hand down next.

Trent put his hand down slowly.

* * *

"They think they can destroy me?" Tyratritera's cold voice asked aloud.

"It would seem so my lord." Godoro's evil voice answered back.

"Then let this be the only time they trouble my plans." Tyratritera turned from the screen where Trent just lay his hand on top of the others.

He walked towards a collection of energy tubes, each one had someone floating inside of it.

A red liquid filled the far left tube, then a yellow liquid, a pink liquid, a gold liquid, and another red liquid.

"5 rangers...and no Jason...no Kim...no Josh." Tyratritera walked to the gold tube and asked a question, "Where is the Emerald?"

Trey of Triforia did not answer.

"Tell me where the Emerald is." Tyratritera ordered.

Trey, again, did not answer.

"Where is the Emerald?" Tyratritera demanded, his cold voice growing even lower. "Tell me where the Emerald is...then you'll have my permission to die."

Trey did not answer.

Godoro brought a staff with a T on the top and presented it to his master.

Tyratritera took it and stabbed it into the gold tube. Electric bolts sprinted around the tube, attacking like a school of piranhas.

"AH!" Trey yelled in pain.

Tyratritera pulled the T staff out of the tube and walked over to the first red tube on the left.

"Where is the Emerald?" Tyratritera demanded.

"Nowhere you'd be able to find." Leo said bravely.

This was not the answer the Master was looking for, he stabbed the tube and electrocuted Leo as well.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Leo howled in pain.

"Now..." Tyratritera took the staff out of the tube. "Where is the Emerald?"

"I answered your question now you answer mine." Leo said weakly.

Kendrix closed her eyes, not wanting to see her fiancee hurt again.

"Very well." Tyratritera said, surprisingly.

"Who are you?" Leo asked weakly.

"It doesn't matter who we are...why do you not understand?"

"If it doesn't matter than what does?" Ashley asked from her yellow tube.

"What matters is our plan." Tyratritera answered. "Now according to your rules, Leo of Terra Venture, it is my turn for the question."

"Fine..." Leo breathed weakly.

"What do you know about the son of the original red and pink ranger?" Tyratritera asked.

"He's smart...funny... kind of annoying and scary..but..." Leo was speaking a little slower than he normally would.

"Besides his character thank you."

"He tried to develop... some morpher ...but ...he couldn't do it... without... a power source...he came...to me...I couldn't...I couldn't...help..him..." Leo blacked out.

"Who's next?" Tyratritera asked.

* * *

Jason and Kim were running.

Running as fast as their legs could carry them.

"Are you sure this is gonna work?" Jason asked from behind.

"No." Kim yelled back.

Jason caught up to Kim as soon as she stopped. They were in the middle of the Desert of Despair.

"Are we in the right place?" Jason asked.

"I don't know...It's been so long since I've been here." Kim admitted.

The 2 had mutually agreed to get their powers back before finding their son. Josh hated when non-rangers(*out of suit*) were involved in a fight. He felt it was his obligation to protect anyone outside the suit.

But what he could barely comprehend was that it wasn't the suit that made the hero worthwhile, it was the other way around.

"You possess the power of ninja deep within your soul...stay true to it...and it will not fail you!" Ninjor had said what felt like so long ago.

Kim started running again, Jason followed.

"Wait...Kim!" Kim turned around and looked at Jason. She was hiding tears.

"What Jase?" Kim asked.

"Slow down for a second. We will save him." Jason said, touching her face.

"I'm afraid Jason." Kim said, putting her head into his chest.

"I know. But he can do it." Jason tried to comfort his fiancee but it didn't seem to have any effect on her.

"But the prophecy..."

Jason silenced her with a kiss on the lips.

They broke apart.

"He won't die for nothing...none of this has ever been for nothing." Jason comforted. "We can't blame ourselves for what the prophecy may or may not mean." But Kim wanted to blame herself. She had seduced Jason into having sex before marriage. She wanted to prove that she didn't have feelings for Tommy anymore. She truly didn't...but she was trying to prove it to Jason. Jason and her had been engaged since he found her in Florida...then Tommy came to him and asked him to be the gold ranger. Of course he had to accept. But he had no idea that that one night they had sex...had sired a child that would change their lives forever. Trey had told him that that was the real reason he lost the ability to host the gold ranger powers. "Josh knows the risks...we all do...This is the job..."

Kim kissed Jason in thanks...it had been minor comfort.

"Now focus Kimmie. Think about your time as a ninja...find it on the inside...and show us the way on the outside." Jason suggested.

Kimberly Ann Hart closed her eyes and 2 of the oldest rangers flew up into the sky and into the Sacred Temple.

"Your journey is about to begin." Ninjor said aloud.


	18. Episode 17 Finding the Answer

"Where are we going?" Connor asked quickly.

"You need powers." Josh answered quickly, looking over their hiding rock.

"How are we gonna do that?" Connor asked,looking over at what Josh was peering at.

"Find the Zeo crystal." Josh answered.

"How?"

"Look I love playing 20 questions as much as the next guy, but we gotta get out of here." Josh said, peering at the limitless Banes.

"Why did you take us here of all places..? I mean...their home-world?" Connor asked.

"It has to do with extra dimensional physics that defy the laws of inter-dimensional travel." Josh explained.

"Again?" Connor asked.

"Later...they spotted us." Josh said.

Connor looked up and noticed the black plated banes making their way towards the 2.

"Run!" Connor yelled.

He started to sprint. 2 seconds later Josh joined him in running until they found a cave, they hid themselves in the cave and while trying to catch their breath.

"And I thought soccer practice is bad." Connor admitted.

Josh cracked his own back and focused his mind on a couple of the injuries he had picked up.

He managed to heal entirely from the ordeal with the Banes. He had an energy drink in the trunk of his car (ruined from the inter-dimensional travel.) and it sped up his healing abilities. Now it was wearing off, but he could still heal a broken bone in less than a minute,

Josh gave Connor a once over with his powers and Connor felt better.

"Good?"

"Good." Connor agreed. "What now?"

"This planet is divided into 5 areas. The ocean, the desert, the open grassland, the forest, and the frozen desert."

"Divided like Earth?" Connor asked.

"Not exactly. Here, its ocean in the southwestern area, desert in the northeast, open grassland in the northwest, and forest in southeast."

"And the frozen desert?"

"That's the weird part, where an equivalent of an equator would be is the frozen desert, it goes north and south by about 20 miles. So 40 miles wide, and it wraps all around the planet."

"Why is it like that?" Connor asked.

"The planet doesn't rotate per-say. Its Northeast corner is always pointing towards the solar system's sun...but it burned through the atmosphere a long time ago...but it never quite reached the rest of the planet, leaving it frozen...but the water went somewhere...and it moved towards the place we now see as Ocean-land...then as wind began to stir, the weather altered around the planet, the heat keeps trees from growing in Northwest, but keeps it plenty grassy... and with the right conditions...we have what we're in right now."

"The southeast corner."

"You're catching on." Josh complimented him.

"It helps when the teacher doesn't bore you to death."

"This is true." Josh admitted.

"So which area is the Crystal in?" Connor asked.

"There are 4 unused subdivisions..." Josh said aloud, doing some quick thinking in his head. ..._ Come on...gold...gold...what would bring a gold ranger? _"Its divided around the planet, in a way. The only place we don't have to go is the desert."

"Goody." Connor said.

"Blame it on the Zeo Crystal. Its what messed up this planet's formation in the first place."

"Got it. How long do you think it'll take for us to get home?" Connor asked.

"Once we have the crystals we'll access the Universal Power Teleporting Grid and the rest is easy."

"So how long will that take?"

"No more than 5 days." Josh answered.

"Why 5 days?"

"They have this weapon, it can locate anyone on the planet, but it takes about 5 days to power up. Once they locate us they'll call on the spirit of this planet and that will find us anywhere in between 2-7 days later. Once that's done, they'll fire an Ion Cannon at our location and we're doomed."

"What's an Ion Cannon?" Connor asked.

"It turns off anything electric. It'll shut down Power Morphers too. If it shuts mine down it'll take me too long to power it back up."

"So we need to hurry up." Connor said.

"Exactly."

"Is there anyone on this planet that can help us?" Connor asked.

He thought hard, he had allies and acquaintances all over the universe, but none on the Bane home-world.

But there was another option.

"No, but I have an idea."

Connor raised his eyebrow.

Josh sat cross-legged on the floor of the cave.

He closed his eyes and concentrated on the power of ninja, deep within his soul.

He heard his first mentor Ras speak to him, ''Find the answer, you already have it.''

In a flash he saw it happen,

_The red MM power ranger was fighting the green ranger. _

_The red Zeo ranger was fighting the other Zeo rangers._

_The Titanium ranger was attacking the Lightspeed rangers._

_Wesley Collins, running into battle, alone...holding 2 morphers, the red chrono-morpher on his right hand, the quantum morpher on his left._

_The Red Wild Force ranger, driving straight into Serpentera._

_Shane, summoning the ninja power of air from his body, Tori and Dustin following his lead with their respective elements. _

_Lothor, falling into the Abyss of Evil._

_Finally, the last piece of the puzzle:_

_The red dino ranger was fighting for his life. The White dino ranger was untouchable it seemed... The white ranger picked up the red's fallen sword, began striking him repeatedly.  
The white shifted the sword into a laser blaster, and open fired on Connor McKnight._

_"Don't even bother, it's over." The white ranger gibed._

_"It is so not over!" Summoning the last of his strength, Connor morphed into the Super Dino Red Ranger._

_On pure adrenaline to beat the White ranger, the red dino ran at him, for a moment, he was invincible. The white dino fired laser after laser, nothing fazed the Tyrano ranger._

_With more power, Connor called on the power of his gem, and struck the white ranger._

_The white ranger flew back._

_White, struggled to stand..._

_"You beat me at my own game...Congratulations...Looks like you won't have to worry about the White ranger anymore..." The white ranger fell backward._

_Connor ran as fast as he could. He had to help Dr. O and Trent._

_Calling on the shield of triumph, Connor defeated the Terrorsaurus._

_"Only a ranger in complete sync with the Universal Dino Energy can handle its power." Tommy said to Connor after the battle._

_..._

His eyes jumped open, the answer hadn't been in the Emerald after all. The answer wasn't even the original red ranger... it was the new one.


End file.
